From Paris With Love
by LilMizzVenom
Summary: Excitement is in the air for the graduating class of Forks High School as a once in a lifetime class trip to Paris is on the horizon. Who knew that a few broken rules could manifest into bigger problems that leaves five classmates at their wits end! Rated M for Strong Language and Mild Adult Scenes
1. Preface

**Preface**

I couldn't believe that we were actually here. I couldn't believe that we were thousands of miles away from home in a beautiful foreign country. I couldn't believe that I was here with four of the best friends anybody could ever wish for and more importantly I couldn't believe that we were in Paris the so called city of love with no communication, no money and no passports!


	2. Rise And Shine

**CHAPTER ONE – RISE AND SHINE**

**BELLA POV**

I woke up from my slumber as I heard the sound of my mother Renee and my father Charlie laughing downstairs, but that was not what woke me up it was the snoring from one of my best friend who lay next to me. Even though Alice was very petite she took up most of my double bed which left me pushed up against the wall tiring to fight her for the blanket. I gave up in the end and just settled for the corners, better than nothing I suppose.

I glanced over Alice's sleeping form to my alarm clock which indicated it was just passed seven in the morning. I didn't feel the need to rush even though today was graduation day. The ceremony started at ten which lasted for at least a couple of hours. I groaned inwards because I was dreading sitting in the same spot for an hour listening to boring speeches which to me felt really absurd considering we were never going back there again and let's face it the amount of time and energy going into a speech was not worth it considering everybody would have forgotten what was said before the speech was even over.

I knew graduation day was something to be excited about but to me it wasn't. Call me old fashioned but to me graduation day was just another day to me the same as birthdays and Christmas. To any normal person graduation day was a time to celebrate surviving high school and becoming an adult. To me it meant a day of sadness because I didn't survive high school I was leaving it. I have spent the best years of my life at Forks High School and surviving didn't mean anything when you had friends like I have which included Alice, Edward, Emmett and Jasper. We had a blast every day and everyday was a laugh. I was going to miss it so much.

I huffed and threw what little blanket I had to the side and shuffled down the end of the bed and stood up. I wanted to make sure that I would get the shower before Alice because otherwise I would never have gotten a chance. I walked casually over the other side of my room to my dresser and pulled out a pair of black jeans followed by a white tank top and fresh underwear. I grabbed my toiletry bag off the side and walked out my bedroom and into the bathroom.

I took a quick shower lathering myself with my favourite strawberry shampoo and watched as the bubbles swirled down the plug hole. I turned the water off then stepped out and quickly dried myself including my hair. I changed into my fresh clothes and threw my panamas and the dirty towel into the laundry basket. I saved my teeth for last so once I was done with them I looked at myself once more in the mirror.

I was average looking, nothing special about me at all. Brown eyes, long curly mahogany brown hair down to my waist, heart shaped face with pale skin. Yep that's me Bella Swan plain Jane. I returned back to my room and walked over to my dresser and placed my toiletry bag on the side. I Knelt down to my suitcase that was on the floor and unzipped it then pulled out my hair dryer being careful not to mess up my neatly folded clothes. I guess there's one thing to be happy about, the class trip to Paris on Monday. Today was Friday so I figured that my packed suitcase was in the right timeframe. If it was up to me I would have packed it on Sunday night or first thing Monday morning but Alice wasn't having any of it.

The trip to Paris was the only thing I was excited about because I have never been abroad before. I've travelled on planes across state but that's about it. My excitement soon changed to sadness again to the thought that this was maybe the last time that we might see each other again considering that we are all going off to different colleges.

I walked back over to my dresser and plugged my hair dryer into the wall socket and began drying my hair. I didn't have to worry about the noise level because honestly Alice was a deep sleeper who could sleep through anything. I was nearly done when a knock on the window caught my attention. I looked up to see my other best friend Edward through my balcony window.

Edward was so beautiful on the inside as well as the out. He was tall and slender, his upper body was quiet muscular but nothing compared to his brother Emmett. He smiled at me showing his row of perfect white teeth that were set perfect within his square jaw line. His hair was in short bronze spikes that shot up into a perfect point. I could almost see shades of red in his bronze hair as the sun glistened down and bounced of his marble like skin.

Emmett, Edwards's brother looked completely different to him. Emmett followed his father Carlisle taking his blonde hair and blue eyes, whilst Edward took after his mother Esme who inherited her reddish bronze hair with piecing green eyes. His eyes were the first thing I noticed about Edward in kindergarten. They were like Jade coloured whirl pools that just drew me in.

Edward and Emmett lived next door to me. There was a huge tree outside my window in between our houses so Edward often climbed through his window onto the tree then landed on my balcony. Actually thinking about it I can't really remember him ever using my front door. I shook my thoughts away and turned the hair dryer off. I strutted over to the balcony door and opened it for him.

"Morning gorgeous" He smiled a crooked smile before planting a kiss on my cheek.

He was completely topless with just his pyjama bottoms on with nothing on his feet.

"Morning" I smiled turning away to hide my blush.

That was the thing about me if I had a dollar for every time my body blushed to certain things I would be a millionaire. I swore he only did it just to embarrass me.

"Is the beast up yet" He smirked nodding towards Alice.

"Nope, did you just get up?" I said tearing my gaze away so it didn't look like I was ogling his chest.

"How can you tell?" He sarcastically chuckled.

I returned to the dresser and continued to dry and brush my hair.

"Lazy git" He laughed nodding towards Alice.

I giggled with him as he entered my room. Edward always made me laugh ever since we were kids. Forks was a small town so I went to the same elementary and middle school as most of the people in my graduation class but none of them ever stuck to me except for Edward, Emmett, Alice and Jasper. Edwards's parents moved from Seattle to Forks when Edward and Emmett were little because their father had taken a new position at Forks Hospital. I remember their first day at kindergarten like it was yesterday.

I was lying in the reading corner with my head in a book like the bookworm I am today and I remember a boy called Tyler who stole my book off me. I cried of course like any normal child would and Edward came to my rescue and got my book back for me. I was close to Emmett as well but not like I was with Edward. I can't explain it the connection we had to each other and still till this day I can't explain it. From then on we were stuck to each other like glue or two peas in a pod as my mother would say. A year later Alice became the new girl in our class and she instantly slipped into our little group and it wasn't until middle school until Jasper became the new member of what is now currently known as the terrible five.

I'm not going to lie and say that we were perfect because there was rarely a time when we were not together so of course we were a handful at times but no matter what happened we were always angels in our parent's eyes.

"So are you all packed?" Edward asked pulling me out of thought.

I switched the hair dryer off again and let my soft mahogany curls sway down the bottom of my back.

"Yeah you?"

"Mines been packed for months" He laughed.

"I'm guessing you can tell which ones mine" I smiled nodding towards the suitcases.

"Let me guess the one that looks like it's not about to burst open" He smirked.

Alice was a fashion frenzy freak I lost count the amount of times I watched her pack, unpack and repack her suitcase again to try and find the best way to fit more clothes in. I turned around and looked at her as more snores echoed around the room. Only one word could describe her and that was pixie because she was short, tiny but deadly when she wants to be. Her short jet black hair was like a messy mop on the top of her head as she buried her face into the pillows.

"Screw this" Edward smirked.

I watched as he ran towards the bed and dived on the top of it. Alice immediately woke up and groaned.

"Go away" She moaned.

"Rise and shine princess" Edward smirked pulling the blanket off her.

"Go away" She repeated.

He removed the pillow this time causing her head to hit the mattress.

"Cullen" She growled his last name.

"Are you getting up?"

"No"

"Fine" He said with a sinister smile.

He began tickling her sides and she squirmed and wriggled in his strong arms.

"No" She screamed.

"Are you getting up" He repeated tickling her again.

"Yes, stop" She pleaded.

He removed his hands and climbed off the bed.

"Fine I'm up, happy" She huffed crossing her arms.

"Extremely" he smiled in success.

"Where's Emmett?" I asked.

"Having breakfast, which reminds me I've got to have mine before mom moans"

"Alright" I said as he walked over to the balcony door.

"Laters" He called out before closing the door behind him.

"I swear I'm going to murder that boy one of these days" Alice growled standing up.

She let a huge yawn out of her tiny body and stretched her arms above her head. Alice was never a morning person but I was glad that Edward woke her up because it takes her half the day just to choose an outfit so we would have been late.

"What time is it?" She yawned again.

"The clocks right next to you" I said unplugging my hair dryer.

"Oh my god is that the time" She barked.

I knelt down and packed my hair dryer again then took a quick glance at the clock which indicated it was 7:34.

"Why didn't you wake me up, I've only got two and a half hours to get ready" She panicked grabbing her overnight bag.

"Actually you have two hours and sixteen minutes because it takes ten minutes to get to school"

"Bitch" she spat.

"Slut" I countered.

"So" She smiled then ran out the room to the bathroom.

Alice wasn't really a slut it was just a joke we shared because she has been seeing somebody but for some reason she was being very quiet about it. I didn't want to pry because it was none of my business but Alice told me everything so I could only wonder why she wasn't spilling anything this time.

I didn't see why she was panicking for because we were all going to be wearing our ugly yellow graduation gowns and caps so nobody would even see what's underneath. My stomach grumbled as the smell of moms cooking swirled up the stairs. My mother's cooking skills were crap but I was starving so I didn't complain. I zipped up my suit case and left my room. I walked down the hallway and descended the stairs then into the kitchen.

"Here she is, my baby" My mother cooed pulling me into a hug.

"Mom I'm not a baby" I protested.

"I'm sorry Isabella, I meant my grown up baby" she said using my full name.

"Mom" I groaned.

"I'm sorry baby I'm just excited that's all" She said pulling away. "Sit, I made pancakes" She smiled walking back to the stove.

I suppose I could say that I didn't really inherited most of one parent's genes because I was a straight mix of both parents. Both Charlie and Renee had brown hair and brown eyes. The only extra thing I got from my mother was her heart shaped face.

"Morning kiddo" Dad said from behind his newspaper.

I sat at the breakfast table opposite him and poured myself some orange juice.

"Morning dad"

"Where's Alice?" Mom asked flipping the pancakes in the pan.

"Shower" I replied taking a slip of orange juice.

"Ok, her mother called and said it's alright for her to sleep over again on Sunday night ready for the trip in the morning"

"Alright"

My parents were ok with me going to Paris, let me rephrase that my mother was excited and my father was hesitant. Beings as he was the chief of police here in Forks he thought that everything evolved danger so my mother had to convince him to let me go. Even though we were all eighteen years old we still had to have our parent's permission for the school to take us out the country.

My mother was excited for me because Paris was known as the city of love therefore she was hoping that love would find me. My mother has always been a romantic soppy person and I suppose marring Charlie, her high school sweetheart when she was just only eighteen I guess she sees me following in her footsteps which I can tell you now that is not going to happen. I do want to fall in love and get married but eighteen was a tad bit young for me.

I haven't had many boyfriends actually thinking about it the last boyfriend I had was in second grade called David. The relationship didn't end well because Edward and Emmett tied him up to a flag pole because he tore the head off my Barbie doll.

My father on the other hand thought the whole Paris thing was nonsense and just another excuse for us kids to go wild in a foreign country. Not everybody in our graduation class could afford to go or their parents said no because they have colleges to worry about even though college didnt start for at least a couple of months. Once my father found out that Edward and Emmett were going he eased up a little because he loved them like they were his own sons.

My family wasn't considered rich like Edward's and especially Alice's but we had enough to live on. The only way I could effort to go was for my parents to pay bit by bit each month in advance when the school first announced the trip. I had a college fund that my parents started since I was a little but no way was going to dip into that just so I could go on a vacation.

I didn't know the exact amount all I knew that whatever they paid covered the cost of the flights, hotel and breakfast for the weeks stay. Carlisle and Esme kindly offered to pay for me because they couldn't see me stay in Forks while all my friends got to go on a once in a lifetime trip, but my parents kindly declined there offer and managed to pay for me their own way. Put it down to pride or what you will but either way I was grateful to them.

I often wondered why the Cullen's lived next door to us. Even though the neighbourhood was nice and the houses were ok they could afford to live in a luxurious house but Esme enjoyed where she lived and wanted to remain close to the neighbours and not to be seem as a rich snobby person. There house looked normal on the outside with normal white wood covering every inch of their two story house as did mine but the inside was a different story.

Esme was an interior designer who moved with the changing fashions and fittings so her house was luxurious on the inside, while my house was something out of the seventies. This was my parents first and only house and beings as my mother was a kindergarten teacher and my father the chief of police they lead busy lives so they never got around to modernising it up. I guess they were just happy with what they had and I will admit even though my house seemed old fashioned it was very homely.

"There we go" my mother said placing a plateful of pancakes in front of me.

"Thanks" I said digging in.

I tried to get past the burnt flavour of them and swallowed them down with extra orange juice.

"Morning" Alice said skipping into the kitchen with a towel on her head.

"Morning Alice, Pancakes?"

"Yes please" She said sitting on the chair next to me.

My mother plated up her breakfast and placed the plate in front of her before taking a seat herself.

"Smells delicious" Alice beamed.

"Tastes horrible though" I added and smiled to make it look like I was joking.

"Carful Bella, I haven't given you your spending money yet" She smiled arching her eyebrows.

"I'm joking, you know I love you mommy" I said batting my eye lashes.

"I'm the one with the money" Charlie smiled through his moustache.

"I wasn't finished" I laughed "And I love you to daddy"

"Well your mother and I were going to wait until Monday but I suppose you can have it now" He said pulling out an envelope from his back pocket.

He placed it down in front of me so I grabbed it and opened it. I pulled out a large stack of tens and twenty dollar bills then my jaw hit the floor.

"There's five hundred dollars so spend it wisely"

"Dad this is too much"

I have never held this much money in my life.

"Well you will need to exchange it for Euros once your over there so it should work out to about 400 Euros give or take a few"

"Thanks dad" I said standing up.

I walked over and bent down to hug him and planted a kiss onto his cheek.

"You're welcome kiddo" He replied pulling away.

"Thanks mom" I said giving her the same.

"You're welcome baby"

"Looks like you two better get ready soon if we want to miss traffic"

"Dad Forks is too small for traffic" I replied.

"I've ironed your gown it's hanging up in the living room, your too Alice"

"Thanks mom" Alice said stuffing the pancakes in her mouth.

She always called my parents mom and dad as she did with Edwards but strangley never Jaspers.

"Thanks for breakfast mom it was lovely" I lied picking my plate up and putting it in the sink.

I quickly washed the plate and set it on the drying board before I walked out and raced up stairs. I don't know why but for some reason I was really excited maybe it was because I had spending money so the Paris trip seemed more real now.

I walked into my bedroom and retrieved my handbag from the side of my bed. I unzipped the bag and placed the envelope full of money into the inside zip with my passport and zipped it up securely. I quickly scanned the contents of the rest of my bag and went over a checklist in my head. Money, passport, phone, charger, French language book, and headache tablets. I also had a lot of crosswords and puzzle books as well because from the research I did online it takes about twelve to thirteen hours to get to Paris. That was another thing I wasnt looking forward to but at least I could sleep if I wanted to.

I zipped the bag back up and placed it back down the side of my bed. We were going for a week so I had to make sure to limit my spending money to at least fifty to sixty Euros a day. I tided up my night stand and cleared away the college prospectuses Alice and I were looking at last night.

I applied for the University of Alaska, Seattle University and Dartmouth College. I got my acceptance letter from the University of Alaska last week and was thrilled when they said I had been accepted but I was still waiting for the other two. I wasn't counting on Dartmouth because to put it nicely it was a bitch to get into but Edward convinced me that there was no harm in trying. Edward and Jasper didn't have to worry because they already had their acceptance letters back from Dartmouth and they had got in so I knew that I wouldn't have a chance beings as mine was taking so long.

We all thought that because of Emmett's physical physique and mental ability to play any sport known to man that he would apply for a football scholarship somewhere but he surprised us all when he said he wanted to go to Harvard to study Law. Alice on the other hand wanted to do fashion design so she opted for a college in Chicago. Thinking about this made my mood change again. Even though we would be in different states at least all four of them were close enough to visit each other within a few days drive where I'll be on the other side of the country.

I shook my head and put the college prospectuses away. There was no point in being depressed because it would have just ruined the whole trip for me and for the others. If this was the last thing that we would do together or maybe even the last time we would see each other then I was going to make the best of it and love every second of it. With my new found attitude I walked over to my balcony and opened the doors.

I was all ready I only had to throw my gown on so I still had time to kill. I walked out the doors and grabbed onto the tree branch and pulled myself up. My parents never knew Edward and I did this because they would have hit the roof about how dangerous it was. Neither Edward nor I have ever fallen so I didn't see what the big deal was. I stepped over the branches with my bare feet and guided myself through the tree then came to a halt on Edwards's balcony. I grabbed onto the railing and pulled myself over and knocked onto his window. I could have just walked in but it only seemed polite to just wait for permission. Edward was at his desk munching on a bowl of cereal. He looked up and smiled before waving his hand signalling that it was ok for me to come in.

"Don't you own a top" I laughed entering his bedroom noticing he was still just in his pyjama bottoms.

"Don't you own any shoes" He countered looking at my bare feet.

His bedroom was nicely decorated with white walls and deep blue accessories. His bed was a double four poster that looked like it had just freshly been made. It's funny how when you see something perfect and nice and you get the urge to either destroy it or mess it up. I had that urge now so I closed his balcony door behind me and ran to his bed and star jumped onto it.

"I just made that" he said as his mouth was full of multicoloured fruit loops.

"I couldn't resist" I smirked turning my head to the side.

"You're going to pay for that" He said putting his bowl of cereal down.

I shot up to my knees and grabbed the pillow behind me because I knew what was coming. He stood up and started running over. I swung the pillow at him the same time he dived onto the bed taking me down. He straddled me as my arms were above my head with the pillow still clenched between my hands.

"You did not just hit me with my own pillow" He smiled.

I swung the pillow to hit him again but he grabbed it off me and began tickling my sides.

"No" I screamed and wriggled beneath him.

"This is your punishment, take it" He laughed.

"Ssttoopp" I said between giggles.

I was laughing that much my sides started to hurt and I couldn't breathe anymore. He stopped and smiled then climbed off.

"Bitch" I hissed out of breath.

He returned back to his desk and picked his bowl back up.

"No Bella you're my bitch" He winked.

"Edward where's my" Emmett said bursting in the room.

He noticed me and flashed a huge grin showing off his dimples in the sides of his face. Emmett was built like a house and any normal person would have though he was a scary-wrestler-type-of-guy but he was far from that. Once you get to know him you will find out that he is nothing but a big cuddly teddy bear.

"What's going on here then" he smiled and winked at me.

I rolled over and buried my face into the blanket because I could feel my curse of blushing start to creep up on me. Considering Edwards attire and me lying on his bed being breathless I could understand how this must have looked. I peeked up shortly after to see Emmett still had a huge grin on his face.

"Don't you knock" Edward hissed through yet another mouthful of cereal.

"Yeah yeah, I know what's going on" Emmett grinned again.

He put his hands into fists and began shaking them out in front of him as he shook his booty up and down like the dance move '_Beyonce'_ did in the music video '_Crazy in love'_.

"Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, no, no, no" He sang whilst shaking his booty.

I burst out in laughter as Edward held his cereal bowl with one hand and grabbed a pair of rolled up socks from his desk.

"Wrong dickhead" He laughed throwing them to Emmett.

Emmett grabbed them before they hit him and threw them back at Edward before I could blink. Edward set his bowl down on the table and Emmett was out the door before Edward took off running after him. I just laughed and decided to follow them beings as I didn't want to be in Edwards's room by myself.

I walked out down the hallway and descended the stairs and was met by the smell of Esme's cooking. My mouth watered and my stomach growled in excitement. I love my mother to pieces but she can't cook for shit. Esme's cooking was the best. I used to be her little helper in the kitchen because I would always love it every time she baked cookies. I never did it because I liked cooking I did it because I always got to taste them afterwards. I remember one time when we made cookies and Edward and Emmett stole them and ate every last crumb. Esme was mad but I found it hilarious because they were both sick afterwards. Oh well, serves them right for not saving me any.

I walked through the nicely decorated hallway and into the stylish modern kitchen.

"Bella what a nice surprise, good morning darling" Esme smiled a glorious smile.

"Morning Esme" I smiled.

"Would you like some breakfast dear"

Even though it was hard to resist Esme's cooking my stomach was stuffed with pancakes.

"No thank you I've already eaten"

"Alright dear"

"Where's Carlisle?"

"He had to" She paused listening to the commotion coming from the living room "Sorry dear" She said excusing herself.

She walked off as I sat down on one of the stools by the island.

"Not on my sofa boys!" I heard her warn Edward and Emmett in an authority voice.

The clicking from her heels told me that she was about to return. Esme always dressed smartly and every time I looked at her beautiful long bronze hair and penetrating green eyes I could see Edward in her.

"Sorry dear, what did you say" She said returning to the coffee pot.

"Carlisle"

"Oh, yes he was on call at the hospital all last night"

"Will he be at the ceremony?"

"Of course dear, his just got one more patient to see then he will be on his way"

She took a sip of her coffee as I stood up.

"Which reminds me I've got to get back. I've got Alice over and you know how she is"

"We will expect you late for the ceremony then" She laughed.

"See you later"

"Goodbye dear" She replied.

I walked down the hallway and passed the living room where Edward and Emmett were still wrestling on the floor.

"Laters" I called out opening the front door.

"Wait" Edward shouted.

I stalled and waited for him to climb off Emmett then he jogged over to me.

"I'll walk you back"

"Edward I live next door" I said raising one eyebrow.

"So"

"You're not dressed"

"So"

I just smirked and rolled my eyes.

"Later Em" I called out.

"Laters Boo" He replied using my nickname.

Edward followed me out the door in just his pyjamas bottoms. I could have gone across the grass but we both didn't have shoes on so I opted for the pavement at least I could see what I was stepping on.

"So are you coming to Mikes for the graduation party tonight?" He asked.

"I didn't know Mike was having a party"

"Neither does Mike yet" He laughed.

I just shook my head and laughed, poor Mike. I didn't really fancy going but I would go just to see the look on Mike's face when we all show up.

"So are you coming?" He asked as I got to my front door "It's not like you have a choice you're going anyway" He smiled.

"Then why did you give me the option?"

"Oh come on Bella, you know I need my number one girl there with me" He smiled batting his eyelashes.

I couldn't help but smile against his charm.

"Don't pull that look-at-me-I'm-so-handsome-crap on me because it won't work" I teased him.

The truth was it did work on me and I was planning to go anyway but I just wanted to let him stew for a bit.

"Fine I'll just pick you up and carry you all the way there" He smiled a cheeky grin.

"And what if I handcuff myself to the bed" I replied.

I paused and blushed bright red because of what I just said. Edward started laughing and the only thing I could do was join him.

"Well beings as your offering, then I don't see how I can refused" He laughed.

"Shut it" I laughed slapping his bare chest which felt like hitting a brick wall. "And yes ill come"

"Great and watch the body man, takes time to look this good" He smirked.

"I am watching so is the whole street so go put a top on"

"Yes mam" He said walking back down the path.

I watched him walk back around to his house then I turned and walked back into mine.


	3. Graduation

**CHAPTER TWO – GRADUATION **

**BELLA POV**

"Hurry up Bella were going to be late" My mother shooed me upstairs as I walked in.

"Mom we have still got two hours and besides I'm all ready" I protested climbing the stairs.

"Come down with Alice when you're all finished I want to take photos of you in your gowns" She shouted up.

I ignored her and went straight to my room.

"Where the hell have you been I need your help" Alice panicked.

She already blew dry her hair, letting short spikes shoot out into every direction and slapped war paint on her face. I often argued with myself about girl things because since we were kids I guess you could say that I have always been a tomboy. I never liked dresses, skirts, make-up, heels and most of all shopping. I loved being in slacks, jeans, shorts and I wasn't afraid of getting messy, climbing trees or riding skateboards. I only wore heels and makeup on the odd occasion because Alice orders me to.

"I was round Edward's why what's the big emergency" I asked as I begun to make my bed.

I made the bed tucking in the corners and neatly placing the pillows on the top of it.

"These ones or these ones" Alice perked up.

I looked up from my tidy bed to see Alice standing there holding two pairs of the exact same jeans in her hands.

"Alice there both the same"

"No there not, theses" She said shaking the ones in her left hand " Are Jimmy Choo, dark navy blue drainpipe jeans with a silver stitched hemline, while theses" She said shaking the ones in her right hand "Are Juicy Couture royal blue skinny jeans with a gold stitched hemline"

"You seriously need help"

"Oh come on Bella Boo I can't decide" She pouted.

"Alice nobody's going to see them underneath your gown anyway"

"Not helpful" She glared.

"Fine the Juicy ones" I said rolling my eyes.

"Thanks" she grinned throwing the other pair back into her suitcase.

I grabbed the remote from the side and lied down on my stomach then brought my legs up behind me and crossed my ankles. I turned the TV on even though I have never been the one for watching TV I had nothing else to do but kill time.

"Are you going to Mikes tonight?" I asked flipping through the channels.

"Of course party is my middle name" She beamed

I leaned my head against the palm of my hand and huffed as there was nothing on. Why mom pays for the TV licence I don't know all we get is stupid documentaries and shitty repeats. I left it on '_Comedy central' _to watch yet another rerun of '_Friends'_.

After an hour of watching '_Joey'_ stuffing his face with lasagne and '_Monica_' dancing around with a turkey on her head I gave up on the TV and switched in back on standby leaving the remote on the bed. I walked over to my dresser and pulling out some socks. I put them on and slipped into my black converse.

"What the hell are them" Alice laughed at my shoe choice.

"All Stars, what the hell are them?" I laughed looking down at the killer heels she had on her feet.

"Christian Louboutin daffodil pumps" She grinned.

"Daffodil?" I questioned.

She smiled and nodded so I just rolled my eyes.

"Whatever Ill meet you downstairs and remember this century Alice" I teased her.

"I hate you" She glared.

"Love you to bitch" I laughed before I walked out.

I descended the stairs again and entered the living room. I eyed up my nicely cleaned gown that was hanging on the bookshelf and sighed.

"Bella are you all ready" Mom shouted from the kitchen.

"I told you before I was ready" I shouted back.

"Put you're gown on I want to take photos"

"Mom it's still too early"

"Nonsense"

I growled inwards and stormed over to my graduation gown. So much for your new found attitude Bella I scolded myself. I paused for a minute and took a deep breath in and out. I reminded myself to enjoy every second of every day instead of being depressed so that's exactly what I did.

I took the gown of the hanger and slipped it over my head. I walked up to the huge mirror hanging above the mantel piece and fixed my cap on my head.

"Oh don't you look wonderful" My mother came in with a camera in her hand.

My mother looked radiant in her white flowing summer dress. I didn't know why she chose a summer dress because Forks rained like ninety five percent of the time but even so she looked stunning.

"Thanks mom" I said half heartedly.

"Charlie get in here quick" She shouted. "Smile" She said flashing the camera.

Talk about warning me, I was now blinding with white spots.

"What is it?" Charlie perked up. "Oh Bella you look lovely" He said fixing his tie.

My dad brushed up quiet well, the last time I remember him in a suit was at grandmas Swans funeral a few years back.

"Thanks dad"

"Quick get together" My mother smiled signalling my dad towards me.

I blushed because I hated all this attention on me. My father stood next to me and I reluctantly posed for the photo and about a hundred more after that. Alice came skipping down the stairs in her so called flower shoes half an hour later looking stunning as ever. She put her gown on and again took more photos before it was finally time to go.

"Ready" Charlie beamed.

Not really I wanted to answer but held it in. Be positive Bella I told myself.

"Let's go" I smiled walking out of the house linking arms with Alice.

"Good morning Esme" My mother shouted as the Cullen's were getting into their car.

"Good morning Renee" She beamed looking glorious "You girls look beautiful" She smiled towards me and Alice.

"Thanks mom" Alice beamed.

"The colour suits you Boo" Emmett boomed climbing in the back seat.

I wanted to shout something insulting but both our parents hated when we used foul language so I would have to save it for later. I climbed into the back of my dad's police cruiser shortly followed by Alice. Mom climbed into the passenger side as my dad took the driver's side. Once buckled up and a beep from the car horn to the Cullen's we were on our way to the ceremony.

It only felt like five seconds ago since we left the house and Alice started bouncing her knee up and down.

"Stop fidgeting"

"I can't help it it's all so exciting" She squealed.

Within ten minuets we pulled up in the schools parking lot and was greeted by students walking around with their parents.

"Oh, my mom's over there" Alice informed us as we parked up.

"Say hello to her for me" my mother asked as we all climbed out the car.

"Will do see you in a minuet Boo" She said waking off towards her parents.

I walked through the parking lot with my parents and waited at the entrance steps as the Cullen's pulled up into the parking lot. Alice joined us soon after followed by Edward and Emmett.

"Good morning Carlisle how are you?" My mother smiled.

Carlisle was tall and slender, blonde hair with piercing blue eyes. He was dashing and incredible handsome and together with Esme they made the perfect couple.

"Very well thank you Renee, how's the office Charlie?" He asked my father.

"Let's go" Edward said pulling my arm away.

We left our parents to mingle as we headed up the steps. The only person missing now was.

"Wait up!" A familiar voice shouted.

Speak of the devil. Jasper ran through the parking lot and over to the steps. Jasper was shorter than Edward and quiet skinny. He had short curly blonde locks that's stopped short just below his ears. His eyes were blue but his eyes had a hint of grey in them that made them almost a pale blue. He had only just turned eighteen so he was the youngest of us and the baby of the group.

"Jazz" Alice squealed his nickname and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Hey Ally" He replied her nickname also.

Edward held the entrance door open then we all proceeded inside. We laughed and joked as we usually do all the way through the hallways and out the side exit to the football field. A sea of yellow students flooded the grounds as they all sat in rows of chairs. I didn't know exactly how many students were going on this class trip actually I really didn't know anything about it yet because all the information about it was going to be given to us today.

Mr Green was standing on the stage as a row of teachers dressed in black gowns all sat neatly in a line on stage. We all walked up the main line and took our seats in a row as the parents flooded in behind us and took their seats in the back rows. I sat down in-between Edward and Alice and prepared myself for the long wait.

It had been nearly an hour and a half into the speeches and my ass had gone numb. My legs were beginning to fall asleep so I had to keep crossing and uncrossing my legs.

"If you need the toilet just go" Edward smirked quietly as I crossed my legs one more time.

"I don't need the toilet my legs and ass are sore" I admitted.

"Do you want me to rub them better?" He teased.

Queue the blush and there it is.

"Dirty bitch" I smirked elbowing him in the side.

He elbowed me back and we played that game for a while. Well at least this was making the time go faster I thought to myself. He elbowed my side again but missed and hit my breast instead. I gasped and cupped it making an O shape with my mouth. All laugher gone he now had guilt and concern written all over his face.

"I'm so sorry Bella" He apologised realising his mistake.

"It's alright"

It didn't hurt that much and it was just an accident after all. He placed his hand on my thigh and squeezed it.

"I truly am sorry I didn't mean to hurt you" He said with worry.

"Edward its fine, seriously" I said placing my hand on his and squeezing it back.

He relaxed then a cheeky smile escaped his lips.

"And no you can't rub it better" I teased him.

He let out a laugh under his breath then leaned back on his chair and balanced his one leg on his other.

"Who's the dirty bitch now?" He smirked.

He was forgetting that his hand was still wrapped around mine. I sat back on my chair to mirror his posture than I squeezed my hand digging my nails into his hand. He remained in the same position the only thing he did was suck air in through his clenched teeth which caused a hissing noise. He bit his bottom lip afterwards and it seemed strange to me why he actually did this. Any normal person would have screamed, yelped, shouted, hell even retaliated but he didn't maybe he was holding a yelp in but couldn't let it out because of the speeches that were still going on. I rubbed circles in his hand afterwards to apologise if I had hurt him. He smiled afterwards so I knew he accepted my apology.

The speeches came to a halt soon after thank god and Mr Green began reading out names of students to go up and receive their diplomas.

"Bitch that hurt" Edward cursed while the first students names were called.

"Paybacks a bitch isn't it" I smirked.

"Alice Brandon" Mr Green called.

Alice squealed beside me and got up and walked off.

"I apologised didn't I" Edward said.

"So did I" I grinned.

"Emmett Cullen" Mr Green called.

"Watch it Swan because I'll take you down" He smirked.

"Take me bitch" I countered.

"Edward Cullen" Mr Green called.

Before he could reply he dropped my hand and walk off. Just in time as well because I was yet again blushing because of what I just said. I'm not going to lie and say that I wasn't attracted to Edward but it never once crossed my mind about dating him. It's weird because I see Emmett and Jasper as my brothers but never Edward. Even though he was like a brother to me it never felt right classing him as one. Edward was my best friend nothing more and besides a relationship between friends always ends badly and I wouldn't want to risk losing my friend if things didn't work out.

"Isabella Swan" Mr Green called my name.

I stood up and made my way to the queue of students waiting to go on stage. The queue moved quickly as Ms Cope handed out the diplomas and as Mr Green called the names out.

"Jasper Whitlock" Mr Green called.

I walked up the steps and waited for the student infront me to receive their diploma. When it was my turn I held my head high and smiled as I walked out because I knew that my mother would be taking photos of me.

"Congratulations Ms Swan" Ms Cope said holding her hand out for me.

"Thank you" I replied shaking her hand with one hand and receiving my diploma in the other.

I walked across the stage and descended the steps at the other side into the arms of my mother.

"Oh Bella I'm so proud of you" She said with tears streaming down her face.

"Thanks mom"

She pulled away and I ended up in my dad's arms.

"Congratulations kiddo you looked great"

"Thanks dad" I said letting go.

"Bella!" Alice shouted standing with the others.

"Sweetie your father has to be in work before one do you want to come home with us?" My mother asked.

"No you go ill get a ride"

"Alright baby" She said hugging me one last time.

"Can you take this for me, I'll only end up loosing it" I said giving her my diploma.

"Of course baby, i'll pop it in your room"

"Thanks and see you later" I said before waving them off.

I walked over to Alice who was literally bouncing up and down.

"We did it Boo" She beamed with tears streaming down her face.

"Congratulations Alice" I replied pulling her into a hug.

"Group hug!" Emmett shouted.

Jasper, Edward and Emmett all circled around us ending in one big hug with Alice and I squashed in the middle. Alice screamed in my ear and began jumping up and down on the spot. Not caring that she deafened me I followed suit which lead to all the rest doing it. We must have looked like a big bowl of yellow wobbling jelly but I didn't care. I was having fun and enjoying the moment.

"Ok get off your all making me scuff my shoes" Alice said.

We all separated and just stood there talking for a while.

"Oh Edward" Somebody called.

I looked over my shoulder to see none other than Tanya walking over to us. Where do I even begin to describe her? I had a wide range of words that would have fit nicely for her like bitch, slut, attention seeker actually thinking about it those words were too nice to use.

"Skank alert" Alice smiled.

Tanya walked over letting her long strawberry blonde hair sway behind her. Her face was caked with makeup and I could already smell her strong perfume from all the way over here. I guess you could say that Tanya and I didn't see eye to eye and that was because of Edward.

He dated Tanya a few months back but there relationship only last for about two weeks. She was jealous of all of us because we were his friends and most of all she was jealous of me because she didn't like the attention Edward gave me and not her. I suppose he didn't want me to think that he was ditching me for her.

Emmett, Jasper, Alice and I never seemed to see much of Edward when he was with her because she wanted him all to herself. Edward soon got tired of her jealousy and possessive attitude so he dumped her ass and that was the best decision Edward has ever made in his life.

Edward rolled his eyes and turned around to face her when she stopped in front of him.

"You alright Tanya" He greeted her.

"Super" She grinned.

I rolled my eyes and linked arms with Alice. I had to hold my smirk in as Alice shot daggers to her.

"Listen I just wondered beings as we are going to Paris together"

Great now I would have to send a telegram to Paris to alert them that America's biggest skank will be on the loose. I laughed at my own thoughts and that's when Tanya began to glare at me.

"As I was saying" She hissed looking me up and down "Maybe we can go out for drinks or something once were over there" She smiled and winked at Edward.

Vomit alert!

"You know what" Edward smiled "That's not a bad idea" He said turning around to face us. "We should go for a drink shouldn't we guys" he said wrapping his arms around me and Jasper.

Alice laughed as we began to walk off.

"We will have to find a nice bar or something just us five" Edward smiled and continued with the charade "Thanks for the idea babe" He shouted back to Tanya who was stood there in shock.

"Alright Class of 2012 would you all like to return to your seats once again" Mr Green announced over the mic.

We all walked back to the same seats we were in previously and stood up in front of them. We all took out caps off at the same time and waited for the countdown.

"3,2,1" Mr Green counted.

Yellow caps flew up into the air causing the blue sky above us to turn yellow. A howl of excitement erupted from the crowd as cheers, shouts and whistles echoed all around us.

"Congratulations class of 2012 it has been a pleasure" Mr Green announced once again.

We all hugged and congratulated each other. I didn't know how or where they come from but I mirrored Alice's face as tears streamed out my eyes and rolled down my face.

"For those of you who will be coming on the class trip to Paris on Monday please remain seated. For those of you who are not congratulation once again, Godspeed and all the best" Mr Green announced.

I sat down and wiped the tears away from my cheeks. I'm so glad that Alice didn't make me wear makeup today especially mascara otherwise I would have looked like a clown. Alice however was clever enough to wear waterproof mascara, good old Ally always plans ahead I thought to myself.

I sat there for several minutes then one by one the others sat down. I turned in my chair to examine who was left and was quiet surprised to find about twenty five to thirty of us left. That amount of students out of the hundred or so in our graduating class weren't bad I suppose considering the school was so small it only had about six hundred students all together. There were a couple people I recognised like Tanya and her two also skank friends Lauren and Jessica. Tyler, yes the same Tyler who stole my book from me in Kindergarten. Mike whose house we were going to crash and trash later and Eric the follower. I didn't pay much attention after that so I just turned back around.

"Alright Class settle down" Mr Green announced "First of all I would just like to say congratulations once again and I would like to thank all the teachers especially Mr Banners and Ms Cope who will be attending the trip with you all"

"Great" Emmett moaned.

"For those of you who think that you will be let loose and be allowed to run wild around Paris think again. You will have free time and be allowed to do your own thing but let me remind you all that because this trip was set up by the school board you have to remember to be on your best behaviour because you are representing our school and us as Americans"

"USA, USA" people started chanting.

"As it stands I know that some of you are the legal age to purchase and consume alcohol but sadly others are not. So to make it's fair on everybody there will be absolutely no alcohol consumption on this trip at all"

"What!" Emmett moaned.

"Boo!" Other people shouted.

"I'm sorry but that is the way it is and there will certainly be no drugs. Now, as for the sleeping arrangements. There will be absolutely be no mixing of genders within hotel rooms so ladies pair up and gentlemen pair up. For those of you who haven't got a partner you will be assigned a single room"

I grabbed onto Alice's arm to claim her, I knew it wasn't necessary because we would share anyway but for some reason I felt hyped.

"You with me?" Edward asked Emmett.

"No!"

"What?" Edward barked.

"I'm going to find me some European ass and no way am I going to bring her back with you in the room" Emmett laughed.

"Fine, Jazz you're with me" Edward said.

"Thanks pick me last"

"I didn't and shut it I picked you didn't I" Edward smirked.

"No you didn't pick me, you got stuck with me" Jasper countered.

"One last thing" Mr Green continued "We are aware that you are all responsible young adults but to ensure the safety of you all a curfew has been set each night therefore we know that you haven't accidently jumped on a train to Germany somewhere. So wherever you might be please make your way back to the hotel before 11pm each night. As I said before Ms Cope and Mr Banners will be accompanying you so if you have any problems at all they're the ones to go to. Ending on a lighter note the coach will be leaving here on school premises at 6.30am sharp to leave for the airport. The flight will be leaving at 7.45am from Forks airport so be here nice and early because we don't want to have any delays. So for the last time congratulations, have a good weekend and be well everybody" He finished.

"This is going to suck" Emmett moaned standing up.

I stood up followed by the rest and we began making our way back through the football field.

"No its not" Alice beamed.

She wrapped her arm around Jaspers shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Can I get a ride" I asked Edward remembering that my parents were already gone.

"Of course" He said wrapping his arm around my shoulder like Alice did with Jasper.

I copied Jaspers actions and wrapped my arm around his waist and leant my head against his chest.

"Did you hear them rules" Emmett moaned again "Fuck am I doing any of that shit"

"It's not that bad Em" Edward countered.

"We will see" He replied.

We all walked through the side access back into the school hallways.

"So what times the party at Mikes?" Jasper asked.

"About seven, do you need a ride" Edward replied.

"Nah he only lives around the corner from me ill walk"

"I suppose you want a ride" Edward smirked at me.

"Depends if your drinking or not"

"Yeah that's a good point" He replied "What about you Em?"

"Fuck man I'm going to get wasted" He boomed.

"Looks like we're all walking then it's not that far"

We got to the end of the hallway and walked back out through the entrance then down the steps to the parking lot.

"You coming Alice" I asked.

"Um, no you go ahead I got some things to do" She said.

"Alright what time will you be over?"

"Um, it's alright ill make my own way to the party and meet you there. Love you" She hugged me and smiled before walking off with Jasper.

Weird, Alice never passes up the opportunity to doll me up for a party. Maybe she was seeing her mystery man. I shrugged and walked over to the Cullen's car. Esme and Carlisle were already inside when I climbed in the back with Emmett and Edward. I greeted them both before we took off back home.

We pulled up outside the Cullen's house shortly after ten minutes.

"Would you like lunch around our house Bella" Esme asked.

"I would love to" I smiled climbing out the car followed by the others.

"I'll send Edward around when it's ready" She smiled.

"Will you know" Edward smirked.

"Yes now you inside" She pointed to Edward then the house "Your father and I need to talk to you and Emmett" She smiled at me then walked up the path with Carlisle and Emmett.

"Laters Boo" Emmett called.

"Laters" I replied.

I was about to walk off but Edward pulled me into an unexpected hug.

"Congratulations Bella" He said planting a kiss on my cheek.

I hated being soppy especially in front of Edward because it just a reminder of how long I had left with him, with all of my friends.

"Thank you and you to Edward" I replied pulling away.

"I'll call you went lunch is done" He said walking off.

"Alright" I said walking around the grass to my path.

I walked up and entered my house. The first thing I did after I closed the door was lift the gown up over my head. I rolled it up in my hands and started to ascend the stairs.

"Bella is that you?" My mother shouted.

"Yes mom who else would it be?" I said as I got to the top of the stairs.

She came out of her bedroom in a smart pencil skirt accompanied by a white shirt that had frilly edges around the bust.

"One of the teachers has called in sick so I have to fill in for her"

"Alright"

"Do you want me to fix you something to eat before I leave?"

"No thanks I'm having lunch round Edwards"

"Alright baby, ill fix you dinner instead"

"Seriously mom there no need, I'm going out tonight with Alice and them lot anyway"

Them lot obviously referring to the others.

"Alright baby, give me a kiss I've got to go"

I kissed her on the cheek before she descended the stairs.

"Love you" She shouted.

"Love you to" I replied before I headed to my room.

I bent down and pulled out a box underneath my bed. I placed my gown inside followed by my diploma that was lying on my pillow. I closed the lid and slid the box back under then I glanced at my clock which indicated it was past half one in the afternoon. I would normally study, do homework or hang out with them lot but beings as school was finished and them lot was occupied I had nothing to do.

I walked over to my suitcase and brought it to the bed then I lifted it up and unzipped it. I went through my clothes double checking that I didn't forget things like underwear, socks, bath towels, a bikini just encase and tampons just encase. I knew that I wasn't due on throughout the course of the trip but you can never be too careful and besides coming on when you don't expect it is a big fat embarrassment, trust me I know.

After fishing through my belongings and happy with what I packed I zipped it back up and replaced it back on the floor. Still bored and still nothing to do I decided to clean my already clean room. I walked over to my old stereo and flipped the radio station on then I walked over to my balcony doors and opened them to let some well needed fresh air in. I loved listening to music and sometimes I got lost in it like I am now. I began dancing around whilst I was cleaning. All that was missing was birds and mice following me around like they do in '_Snow White'_.

I turned around just in time to jump out my skin.

"Edward you idiot" I said gripping at my chest.

He was perched on my balcony railing laughing. He to was out of his gown and now wearing black jeans with a grey V-neck top.

"How long have you been there?"

"Long enough to know that you will defiantly not win _Americas got talent_" He laughed.

I blushed bright red and walked to my stereo then turned off the music.

"What you doing here?"

"Lunch is ready" He said still laughing.

I walked over to the balcony doors. He stood up on the railing and grabbed the tree and held his hand out for me. I took it too eagerly then he pulled me up onto the branches. We manoeuvred through the tree then Edward jumped and swung his legs around to his balcony. He held his hand out again for me then I grabbed it and he pulled me over. We walked through his bedroom, out the hallway and down the stairs. I was once again greeted by Esme's cooking and my stomach grumbled in excitement. We headed into the kitchen and I sat on a stool by the island.

"Smells lovely as always Esme" I said.

"Thank you dear, is a chicken creaser salad alright dear?"

"Oh course" I said too loudly.

My mouth was watering just thinking about it.

"Guess what?" Edward whispered in the seat next to me.

"What?"

He nodded down under the table and my eyes popped out like a cartoon character as he flashed a stack of ten, twenty and fifty dollar bills.

_What's that?_ I mouthed to him.

_Spending money _he mouthed back.

_How much? _I mouthed again.

_A Grand_

_Drinks on you then?_ I mouthed and smiled.

"Here we are?" Esme said placing my food in front of me.

I began to mouth thank you to her but I quickly snapped out of it.

"Thank you" I said.

I could see Edward smiling out the corner of my eye so I began eating my food so I wouldn't smile. We all ate in a comfortable silence. The only person that was missing was Carlisle but Esme told me he went to bed because he was up all last night in the hospital. After lunch was over I thank Esme once again and began to make my way back home.

"Be ready for half six ill come and get you later" Edward told me as I walked out the front door.

"Alright" I replied taking the shortcut over the grass.

I entered my house and went straight to my room. I walked in and closed my balcony doors then I walked back over to my bed and flopped down on it. My clock indicated it was now quarter past two so I still had a few more hours to kill so why not kill them in bed. Alice kept me up all night snoring so I was quite tired after today's events. I rolled over to my alarm clock and set the alarm for six o'clock because half an hour was all I needed to get ready. I rolled back over and laid on top of the covers then drifted into a peaceful sleep.


	4. Savages

**CHAPTER THREE – SAVAGES **

**BELLA POV**

Within a few seconds later my alarm buzzed. What the hell I set it for six I huffed to myself. I rolled back over to reset it properly for six but was shocked to see that it was six o'clock. What the hell it only just felt like I closed my eyes.

I rolled back and huffed, my eyes felt heavy and if I didn't get up now I would defiantly fall back to sleep. I reluctantly climb out of bed and figured that a shower would wake me up. I grabbed my toiletry bag of the side and yawned all the way to the bathroom. I had a quick shower but didn't bother to wash my hair as I didn't have time to dry it. I was right the water did wake me up. I stepped out the shower and quickly dried my body. I brushed my teeth before returning to my room with the towel wrapped around me.

I returned to the dresser and pulled out some fresh underwear followed by a pair of black skinny jeans and a sapphire blue top. The top was skin tight with sleeves that ended at the elbows. The bust was quiet low but it didn't look too revelling. It had a pretty black sequin belt wrapped around the middle so that would match my jeans. I had the perfect shoes for this top thanks to Alice and her hand-me-down shoe collection. I grabbed the pair of blue ankle boots that had a cute black bow placed either side of them. They only had a little heel so I didn't have to worry about breaking my neck in them. I walked out my room and returned to the bathroom.

I got dressed and threw the towel in the laundry basket. I opened my toiletry bag and pulled out my little makeup bag. I suppose just a tad couldn't hurt. I skipped the foundation because my skin was quite pale and to be honest didn't need it. I went for a smoky eye effect starting with a black on my lower eyelid and brought a shade of blue up on my outer eyelid to accompany my blue theme. I finished the top of my lids with white eye shadow then added the finishing touches with eyeliner and mascara. I didn't do anything fancy to my hair, I just quickly brushed it back and let the curls fall wherever they fell. I packed my makeup away then returned back to my room and once again jumped out my skin.

"Edward!" I growled gripping my chest.

He stood by my balcony doors just staring.

"What?" I asked after a moment of silence.

He just shook his head and smiled.

"You brush up good" He smirked.

"You too" I blushed placing my toiletry bag on my dresser.

I wasn't lying he was dressed in black jeans with a white shirt that was buttoned half way down accompanied by black shoes and a black leather jacket.

"Did I ever tell you that that colour looks great on you?"

"What red?" I joked because of my blush.

"I meant the blue but yes the red also" He smirked.

"All we need now is white" I said signalling his white shirt "And we have Paris" I squealed remembering the colours of the French flag.

I was actually really excited now considering how I felt earlier. Maybe this new found attitude was here to stay.

"What's with the war paint anyway, I though only girls wear that stuff?" He smirked.

"I am a girl"

"No I mean girl girl" He smirked.

"Dickhead" I laughed.

"Are you ready" He asked closing my balcony doors.

"Yeah" I said grabbing a black jacket from the back of my door.

We left my room and walked down the hallway then descended the stairs. I followed Edward out the front door and closed it behind me. Emmett was already outside by his house as we walked down my path.

"Hey Boo you look nice" Emmett said pulling me into a hug.

"Thanks" I said letting go then we all began walking up the street.

"What's with the makeup anyway?"

"Don't you start" I smirked.

"Nah it looks nice, not too over the top, just nice" He smiled to redeem himself. "Although you're missing the most important thing"

"What's that?"

"Lipstick" He grinned.

"What's the point, it's just going to come off anyway" I replied and wished I hadn't.

"Oooohhhh" Emmett boomed and Edward laughed. "Bella's going to get lucky tonight"

"No idiot I meant like when you drink and stuff it comes off on the cups and" I paused and blushed that much I just gave up tiring to save myself and took my shame.

"Hey Bella you can practice your French, you know get some oh la la" Emmett laughed again.

"Shut it" I smirked tiring to walk off faster.

I crossed my arms and tried to make it look like I was pissed off at him even though I wasn't.

"Oh come on Boo I'm sorry" He said wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

I moved my head away from him and sighed heavily so he could hear it.

"Oh don't be mad Boo bear, please" He said fluttering his eye lids.

I could help but laughed.

"You're forgiven" I said planting a big sloppy kiss on the side of his face.

"Ewww" He said wiping his face "That's so gay"

"It's not gay because I'm a girl"

"No you're not your just a guy with really long hair" He grinned.

"Just because I got heels on doesn't mean I can't run after your heavy ass" I hissed.

"Is that so" He smiled with arched eyebrows.

He stopped walking and turned around then picked me up.

"No!" I screamed as he flung me over his shoulder and carried me.

"Can't run now can you" He smiled and Edward laughed.

"Put me down!" I giggled on his shoulders.

Just then I felt a sharp sting right on my backside.

"What the fuck! Who touched my ass?"

I meant to sound serious but it came out as a giggle. They both continued laughing and nobody owned up. It wasn't until we were all the way up the main road that Emmett put me down. When he did I went to slap his face but I was that dizzy I missed and hit his shoulder.

"Ohhh I like feisty" He teased.

"Shut it" I glared at him.

I tried to walk but lost my balance and went to fall flat on my face but a pair of strong arms came out and stopped me.

"You haven't even had one drink yet" Edward laughed wrapping his arms around me.

I just laughed and held onto him for support otherwise I wouldn't have even made it ten feet. We walked down another road and up another one until we heard loud music playing from Mike's house. There were already people legless sprayed out on the front lawn lying in their own vomit. There were streaks of toilet tissue hanging all around the front tree where somebody obviously had thrown them. There were a few bras hanging from the tree as well which made me think how they got up there but I just shook my head and laughed it off.

We all just walked up the footpath and stepped over the unconscious people then walked into the house. There must have been a hundred people squeezed in here all jumping and dancing to a DJ that occupied the far corner. There were red and blue paper cups scattered everywhere.

"P.a.r.t. Y because I gotta!" Emmett shouted doing the impression of '_The Mask'._

He disappeared into the crowd slamming people out of the way to get to the middle of the dance floor which was in this case the living room.

"Do you want a drink?" Edward shouted to me over the music

"I'll follow you" I shouted back.

He took my hand and guided me through the crowd to the back of the kitchen pushing people aside when they would bump into us.

"So what do you want?" He said letting my hand go and examining the bottles on the kitchen counter.

"Anything"

"Alright" He smirked.

I usually didn't drink except for special occasions like a glass of red wine at Christmas. I got drunk only three times in my life, and that was at my birthday, Edward's and Alice's birthday.

"Un tournevis pour ma belle dame" He spoke in perfect French placing a glass of orange stuff next to me.

I only knew the basics in French like hello, goodbye, please and thank you so I didn't have a clue what he just said.

"What does that mean?"

"It means one screwdriver for my lovely lady" He smirked.

"When did you learn how to speak French?"

"I didn't I've just been reading up on the language recently I mean what else have I got to do?" He smiled again.

"Ok well in that case merci monsieur" I smiled thanking him in French.

"Votre belle bienvenus" He smiled.

Before I could ask what that meant I was engulf in a pair of arms.

"Bella, you're looking fine girl" Alice squealed.

"Hey Ally, you too" I greeted her.

She looked fabulous as ever in skin tight jeans and a red sparkly top with matching red sparkly heels.

"No flower shoes this time" I teased her about the time called them daffodil shoes.

"Silly Bella" She grinned.

She stood next to me and clicked her fingers to Edward.

"Drink bitch"

"Do I look like a fucking bar tender?"

"You do in that shirt, now pour" Alice grinned.

"At least I don't look like _Dorothy_ in them shoes?"

"Hey lay of the shoes and besides when ill be clicking these heels together I can guarantee ill be taking somebody home with me tonight" She smiled and blushed.

I just laughed as Edward rolled his eyes.

"What do you want slut"

"Scotch on the rocks with a twist"

"Yes your highness" Edward spat.

"Seriously Ally who is this mystery man I have to know" I asked.

"All in due time my lovely" She smiled.

I knew she wouldn't budge so I just shrugged and gave up. I took a sip of the so called screwdriver Edward made and was ready to cringe but it actually tasted quite nice. I loved orange juice and the vodka gave it a nice kick.

"There you go bitch" Edward said placing her drink in front of her.

"Thanks" she squealed.

"Fancy going outside" Edward asked.

I nodded and grabbed my drink. The loud music was giving me a headache anyway.

"I'll meet you outside" Alice shouted in my already deaf ear.

Edward grabbed some shot glasses followed by three bottles which were vodka, Jack Daniels and something else I couldn't read.

"Isn't them other peoples bottles?"

"So, mine now" He chuckled and walked off.

He headed out the backyard and I followed him being careful not to spill my drink.

"Chug chug chug chug" people chanted.

I looked around to see Emmett in the living room doing a handstand on the top of a keg barrel drinking the beer from a tube as several people held his legs and torso up at the side of him.

"Dickhead" Edward laughed.

I smiled and walked through the back door then around the side of the decking and from nowhere I erupted into laughed then followed by Edward. There were several boys taping Mike to a tree, he was only in his boxers but his body was covered in drawings. They ran around the tree with rolls of what looked like duct tape.

"Come on guys my parents are going to kill me when they get back, you all a bunch of savages" Mike moaned.

The guys just laughed as another one rammed a sock in his mouth.

"I'm glad I come now just to see that" I laughed.

"Me too" Edward laughed with me.

We walked around the grass and found a little corner where the decking ended with a few plastic chairs. We sat down as Edward put the bottles and the glasses on the table. By the time I finished my drink Edward had poured five shot glasses containing what I think was the Jack Daniels.

"What is it?"

"Whisky" He smirked.

I shuddered away to that thought. I though whisky was an old man's drink therefore tasted revolting. It didn't take long for the others to join us and when they did both Edward and I stood up.

"Here" Edward said.

He passed around the shots to Alice, Jasper and Emmett then finally one to me.

"To us" He shouted.

"To Paris" Alice smiled.

"To European ass" Emmett added.

I smiled and reluctantly shot the whisky back. My throat engulfed in flames then sent a warm shudder down my body. It wasn't that bad to be honest the taste lingered on my tongue leaving me wanting more. It continued like that for ages with all of us necking back shots. When we finished with the JD we started on a bottle of Sambuka. We poured the Sambuka into the shot glasses and lite them on fire so it burned the alcohol to make it stronger. My head was spinning and I started giggling uncontrollable when the boys started dancing.

Emmett turned his baseball cap to the side and pretended to DJ in thin air and Edward started doing the robot dance. I was laughing that much I stumbled backwards and thankfully the chair was behind me. I fell into the chair letting out a burst of laugher. Alice collapsed in my lap in the same chair as me laughing as Jasper began the dance off with Edward.

Edward grabbed Emmett's hat and put it on his own head and began doing the moon walk and Jasper did the running man dance. Alice and I were howling with laugher. I couldn't breath and my sides started to hurt. Within all the laughing I heard a cracking sound and the next thing I knew I was on the floor with Alice sprayed over me.

The boys burst out laughing then followed by Alice and me after realising that the plastic chair leg had snapped off at the back. Alice rolled off me onto her back as Jasper and Edward swayed over to us. Edward held his hand out for me. I took it too quickly and as he pulled me up I ended up taking him down with me again. He fell on top of me then rolled off laughing. I somehow managed to get to my feet and offered him my hand instead. It worked better this time and when we got to our feet we looked down to see Jasper and Alice sprayed out on the floor kissing.

Edward and I just looked at each other for a moment before bursting out with laugher. Well at least one thing came out of this night, we found out who Alice's mystery man was.

"Where's my Jack Daniels?" Someone shouted on the decking.

Edward and I stopped laughing and my mouth was in the shape of an O. I put my hands over my mouth and giggled into them.

"Shhh" Edward chuckled putting one finger over his lips.

"Here you go mate" Emmett slurred pacing him the empty bottle over the decking railing.

"Emmett you douche" The guy glared.

Tears were streaming down my face with laugher as Emmett stumbled backward into a huge plant pot. I wasn't even aware that Alice and Jasper were now off the floor and dancing in circles within each other's arms.

"May I have this dance Ms Swan" Edward slurred.

"Course of you may" I slurred my words the wrong way round.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and I snaked my arms around the back of his neck. We both moved in circles well actually it was more like swaying then moving. I leaned my head against his chest and closed my eyes which I regretted because now I felt tired. I hated going to sleep when I was drunk because every time I closed my eyes my head would start banging and it's weird because my body would feel heavy like my body is sinking. I don't know maybe it is a Bella Swan thing.

"Skank Alert" Alice shouted beside me.

I opened my eyes to see Tanya walking up to us with a miniskirt and six inch heels. Her two other slutty friends were standing at opposite sides of her also in miniskirts and heels. Jessica had long brown hair where Lauren had blonde shoulder length hair and In the middle of them was the strawberry plant.

"May I cut in" She smirked at me.

"No thanks" Edward replied.

"Well if you ask me" she began.

"Well nobody asked you did they so piss off" I interrupted her without hesitation.

"What did you say to me" She glared looking me up and down.

"You heard her" Edward glared back.

"Yeah bitch take a rocket ship back to planet slut and fuck off" Alice shouted.

Her jaw dropped to the floor and I will proudly say I burst out in laugher at the look on her face.

"Keep laughing bitch but just remember I had him first so have fun eating my sloppy seconds" She smiled.

"You cheeky bitch" Edward spat pulling away from me. "Sloppy seconds, coming from the girl who fucked every guy in this entire town" He said walking up to her.

"Edward I didn't" She said trying to defend herself.

"I'm talking bitch that means you listen" He spat "Stop harassing me and my friends otherwise ill take them stupid shoes off you and ram them down your fucking throat, got it?"

I could see her about to burst into tears but she quickly turned on her heels and took off before I could be sure. I so badly wanted to laugh but I didn't know if laughing was appropriate right now so I held it in. Edward turned around and walked back to us and as soon as the laughter erupted out his lips I followed suit.

"Well I'm going to take this" He said picking up a bottle of vodka "And I'm going to get wasted"

"Your already wasted" I laughed.

"Well that silly bitch woke me up" He laughed.

"I need the toilet" I slurred.

"Go on then, I wont look I promise" He grinned.

"Dirty bitch" I teased.

"Come on Bella ill go with you I need it myself" Alice slurred linking my arm.

We both walked off, well wobbled actually. We were like two giggling school children. We went through the house and pushed passed everybody up the stairs to the bathroom.

"Out!" Alice ordered to two people making out in there.

"Fuck off" the guy spat.

Big fucking mistake if you ask me. There's only two times when Alice's gangster attitude comes out and that when she was drunk and getting spoken to badly.

"Listen up" Alice said towards the girl "Y'all wonna be telling yo boy to shut his mouth up ova wise imma gunna get ma hommies up here to knock him da fuck out, yo get me blood" She glared.

"Come on baby" The girl said pulling the guy out the bathroom.

"What the fuck was that Alice" I laughed.

"That was attitude with a capital A" she laughed.

She closed the door and locked it so it was just us in here. I turned around while she did her business then visa versa.

"So you and Jasper huh?" I said after finishing up whilst washing my hands.

Even though I was drunk I could still remember.

"On my god Bella I can't believe I kissed him like that" She said sitting down on the side of the tub.

"What so his not your mystery man"

"Well yeah but I meant that I didn't want you find out like this, you're not mad at me are you?" She whispered.

"Why would I be mad? Shocked definitely but not mad" I said as I finished washing my hands.

"I don't know, I just though you would be mad because of the whole friend thing" She whispered again.

There was banging come from the door but I just ignored it and closed the lid of the toilet then sat down on it.

"Alice that's my personal opinion, just because I wouldn't date my friends doesn't mean you don't have to either" I said grabbing her hands.

"I know but its"

"No buts" I interrupted her "How long have you been seeing him?"

"About two months?"

"What and you haven't told me"

"I'm sorry Boo, it's just that I didn't know how you guys would react"

Again there was banging on door and again I ignored it.

"Its alright Alice as long as your happy"

"I am Bella" She grinned widely "I can't explain it, it's just that I see all of you guys like my brothers and sisters except for Jasper. His my friend yes but it never felt like he was and it just felt right the both of us being together you know"

"Yeah I know" I smiled.

It's weird that she felt this connection with Jasper because I had a similar connection to Edward. I wouldn't put Edward in the same category as how I felt about Jasper and Emmett but the only difference between me and Alice was she didn't feel like Jasper was her friend more like her soul mate where's me I couldn't feel Edward being anything but a close friend and that was because I would never allow myself to feel that way about him because I couldn't for the life of me risk losing what we have now if it didn't work out and besides Edward sees me as a sister so that would defiantly feel gross.

"Come on man were dying out here!" Somebody shouted through the door.

"I love you Bella your the bestest friend ever" Alice hiccuped standing up.

I stood up and returned her hug.

"I love you to beast" I smiled pulling away.

This talk had actually made me feel at little bit sober. We walked to the door and as soon as we opened it a crowd of fighting people to use the toilet pushed past us. We linked arms and pushed past people on the stairs and returned to the back yard. Emmett was still in the huge plant pot fast asleep as was Jasper on the chair. Edward was sprayed out on the floor hugging the now empty bottle of vodka.

"Edward" I called in a high pitch voice.

I walked over and knelt down to him.

"Edward" I said slapping his face.

He didn't move so I slapped his face even harder. He woke up immediately but had confusion on his face.

"Edward its Bella can you hear me?" I said rubbing circles into his back to try and sooth him.

"Where am I?"

"Were still at the party you have to get up and we will go home alright"

He nodded and the empty bottle rolled onto the floor. I held my hands out for him and pulled him up with both hands. He stood up and swayed back and forth so I put my arm around his shoulder for support then he wrapped one arm around my waist to balance himself. Alice had already woken Jasper up so she pulled him up off the chair.

"Wake him up will you" I nodded towards Emmett.

Jasper woke Emmett up who was completely dazed but he was able to stand up on his own.

"Were going to go" I said to Alice.

"Alright ill come with you"

We all walked out the back yard and through the house full of people. Emmett shoved past everybody as I closely followed behind with Edward wrapped around me. Once we were outside Edward began to feel heavy in my arms.

"Give me a hand Em" I asked.

Emmett wrapped his shoulder around Edwards other shoulder so he was now balanced between us.

"Are you guys coming with us?" Emmett asked.

"Nah, I'm going to take this little minx back home with me" Jasper growled swooping Alice up into his arms.

She let out a little scream which turned into a giggle.

"Laters" They both called and Jasper carried Alice off into the night.

"What the fuck did I miss?" Emmett barked.

"I'll let them two explain" I replied walking off.

We was about half way down the road before Edward finally spoke.

"Where we going?" He slurred.

"Home bro" Emmett replied.

"Where's my Bella?"

"I'm right here"I replied.

"I love you guys" Edward slurred pulling his shoulder together to pull us into a hug.

"Eww, gay" Emmett laughed.

"I mean it bro" He hiccupped. "I love you and do you know who else I love?" He chuckled.

"Who's that then?"

"Bella" he said turning towards me.

He planted a kiss on my cheek and hiccupped which tickled my neck.

"I do, I really do. She's my best friend ever and I fucking love this girl"

Emmett and I both looked at each before giggling to ourselves.

"And I love you too bro you're the bestest brother ever"

"Keep your voice down man people can here you" Emmett whispered.

"I don't care because I love you!" Edward shouted louder. "I love this man and I love this woman!"

The walk home took us longer than it did actually getting to the party. It was good in away because the fresh air made me sober up. Edward passed out again causing my shoulder to hurt so Emmett ending up carrying him over his shoulder for the rest of the way home.

"Laters Boo" Emmett called out walking up his path.

"Laters" I replied and watched as he walked into his house with Edward.

I took a shortcut over the grass and entered my house. I didn't have a clue what time it was but all the lights were off so I presumed my parents were in bed. I walked up the stairs and into my room quietly closing the door behind me. I switched my light on and took my jacket and my boots off as I seen Edwards's bedroom light switch on.

I knew it was bad to leave your makeup on at night but I was so tired and still intoxicated I couldn't give a shit. I drew the curtains on my balcony doors then stripped out my clothes and put my pyjamas on which included a strapped top and a pair of shorts. I glanced at my alarm clock which told me it was nearly eleven o'clock. Still quiet early in my books but considering we started drinking around seven obviously it felt later than it was. I turned the light off and walked over to my bed and threw the covers over. I dived in then placed them back over me, it only took a second for my head to hit the pillow and I was out like a light.


	5. Responsibilities

**CHAPTER FOUR– RESPONSIBILITIES **

**EDWARD POV**

My head was spinning and my eyes behind my eyelids burned due to the light that shone through my lids. I squeezed my eyes shut tightly then slowly opened them whilst blinking to adjust my eyes to the light. I was in my bedroom lying face down at the opposite end of my bed with one leg dangling over the edge. I brought my hand up and wiped away the drool from the side of my mouth that had dribbled out leaving a wet patch on the blanket beneath me.

"I'm never drinking again" I groaned to myself.

"You always say that after you have had a drink" someone laughed.

I groaned internally and lifted my head to see Emmett sitting at my desk using my laptop dressed in nothing but my bath robe.

"Why are you wearing my robe?" I asked as I rolled onto my side and sat up.

"I'm sorry but someone pissed all over mine last night" Emmett shot back.

I dangled my legs over the bed and flexed all my muscles letting out a huge yawn. I was still dressed in my clothes from last night. The only things that were missing were my jacket and shoes that were now sprayed out on the floor.

Last night was one big fat fucking blur but I did vaguely remember some things like Emmett carrying me up the stairs last night. My late trip to the bathroom where I may have accidentally taken a leak on Emmett's robe that was lying on the floor next to the toilet. So what if I missed the toilet bowl at least from now on he would learn to hang his shit up where it was supposed to be.

"What you doing in here anyway?" I asked still sitting down not quite ready to get up yet.

"Checking my Facebook"

"You have got your own laptop"

"Not anymore" He smirked.

"Why what happened?"

"Let's just say I woke up on top of my laptop and take some advice from your big brother, never walk into a room that's pitch black whilst your drunk"

It's hard to believe that Emmett is my brother at times considering he looks fuck all like me. He looked more like Carlisle and I look more like Esme but it's even more shocking to believe that he is in fact my twin brother. He was born a few minutes before me so that's why he felt the need to call me his little brother.

"Maybe you should learn to tidy your shit away when you use something or wear something" I sarcastically said.

I was a clean freak where Emmett was such a slob I didn't even think he knew what the words tidy and organized even means. I couldn't believe I actually shared a womb with him and it boggles my brain to this day wounding why we are so different and the complete opposites to each other.

"Hey man what's with the hating today you told me you loved me last night" He smirked.

"What?"

"I love you Emmett, you're the bestest brother ever" He replied in a high pitch voice.

"Dickhead I don't even sound like that and bestest isn't even a word" I said rubbing my face.

"You said it bro. I love you Emmett, I love you Bella." He teased again.

I was glad I was still rubbing my face because now I could bury my head into it and die as that memory flooded back to me. I guess it's true what they say drunks tell the truth but then again they bullshit as well so that saying was a huge fail. I wasn't lying though I did love them both. Emmett obviously as a brother and Bella as my best friend but fuck knows why I suddenly felt embarrassed.

"What time is it?" I asked dropping my hands and standing up.

"Half two"

Fuck me I think this is the latest I have ever slept in considering I'm usually up at seven in the mornings.

"Haven't you got anything better to do?" I moaned as I pulled off my top and let it fall to the ground.

I wasn't normally this moody in the mornings but I had a major hangover and just looking at Emmett's face in the morning would get anybody in a foul mood.

"Chill out man I'm nearly finished I've got to pack my suitcase anyway"

"You still haven't packed it yet?"

"It doesn't take months to pack a suitcase bro" He sarcastically said.

I rolled my eyes and let out another yawn then stretched for the second time. I walked over to my closet and stepped over my suitcase that on the floor and pulled out a pair of fresh grey sweats. This trip to Paris couldn't come fast enough and I didn't lie to Bella when I said I've had my suitcase packed for months. If I was a girl I would probably be jumping up and down clapping my hands together in excitement or whatever girls do these days.

Emmett and I have already been to Paris with our parents when we were kids but we were too young to even remember it. I couldn't wait to get out of this shitty little town and venture away far from home. I hated this town so much that's why I couldn't wait to start Dartmouth College because it was thousands of miles away from here. The neighbourhoods were nice the people were great and the houses were ok but seriously you could die from boredom if you lived in Forks long enough. The only thing I did love about Forks was obviously the memories.

I had spent most of my childhood in this quiet little town with Emmett and my friends and I guess you could say that every road in the town somehow held a memory for me. That was the problem with Forks although it consisted of the main essentials like a hospital, schools, a store and what have you there wasn't really much for kids and teenagers. It had a park, a basketball court and an old movie theatre and that was pretty much it. One good thing about Forks was the evergrowing forests. We hung out there most of the times pretending to be explorers and we made dams in the rivers that was the joy of being a kid, we made our entertainment. Of course I would miss my parents and I suppose you could say Emmett to some extent but the one person I would miss the most was Bella.

It's funny because you don't recall a lot of memories when you were a kid and some say kindergarten memories are nonexistent but I remember it as if it was yesterday. I remember walking into the class with Emmett, the teacher introducing us to the class and that's where she hit me like a breath of fresh air. I couldn't see her face because it was hiding behind a flow of chocolate brown hair which made me want to touch it to see if it actually was chocolate.

She wasn't like all the others kids in our class who ran around wild and played with toys with each other. I was intrigued by her because she was quiet and timid and the only one out the class that I ever seen read a book. She looked so small and fragile she couldn't hurt a fly which made me wonder how a little brat called Tyler could reduce this little girl to tears by stealing a book from her.

I remember taking him to the back of the classroom and grabbing him by the collar. I gave him my evil Edward stare and told him that I would tell the teacher if he did it again. He soon cried and ran away leaving me with her book. I returned it and that was when I was greeted by her molten chocolate eyes. I remember asking her once if she was made out of chocolate because it oozed out of her hair and eyes. She just giggled and told me that I was funny. It was that moment I made my first and only best friend. Alice and Jazz was also my friends but Bella was my best friend fuck we even shared those best friend slap braclets and we swore that we would never take them off.

I laughed at the thought as I walked out my closet carrying my sweat pants and a pair of fresh bozers. Thankfully Emmett had gone so I walked out my room to the end of the hallway and into the bathroom. Don't get wrong I love Emmett to bits and his was right laugh but he can be so fucking annoying sometimes its unreal.

I stripped out my jeans and boxers then tossed them into the hamper before I slipped into the shower. The hot water felt good against my skin as the bubbles cascaded down my torso and wrapped around my legs. I washed my hair twice and my body three times before I finished and got out. I quickly dried my body then wrapped the towel around my waist. I brushed my teeth twice making sure all traces of alcohol has vanished from my breath. It felt so good to be clean, my mother thinks I have some sort of OCD but personally I just like to take pride in my appearance, what's so wrong with that?

I finished up and slipped into my boxers and sweats before throwing the dirty towel in the launder basket. The only thing I didn't bother with was my hair because it dried quickly and automatically stood up in spikes so there was no need for hair wax and shit. Glad I didn't have to use that stuff anyway because that shit was nasty.

I walked back to my room and spent the next hour cleaning it. I stripped my sheets and blankets and put fresh ones on and made the bed neatly turning in the corners. I fluffed the pillows up and placed them neatly on the bed before taking a moment to pause. Ok so maybe I had a teeny tiny bit of OCD so what if I took pride in my appearance and my things, so what if I liked a clean bed and poofy pillows. I was brought up by wonderful parents who taught me how to respect my things and so what if I inherited my mother's cleanliness and attention to detail it didn't make me less of a man and I would rather be like this then a slob like Emmett. I will admit I am more in touch with my feminine side than any normal man and yet again I have my mother to thank for that.

Is it so wrong to enjoy cooking and cleaning? Is it wrong to notice the colour of a woman's eyes or the shoe brand she wears? Is it wrong to adore the female form and be fascinated by her turns on's and turn off's. Was it so wrong to actually enjoy listening and talking to a woman? If all these things were so wrong then I must be one fucked up bloke either that or I'm gay but I am one hundred percent fucking positive that I was not the latter.

That was one of the reasons why I broke up with Tanya because I like to take time with a woman and enjoy all aspects of her. At first the relationship was great and the sex was alright in the beginning but after a while she became possessive and the sex became more of an obligation than love making, actually scrap that I never once made love to Tanya because I was not in love with her. I mean who could love a controlling, overbearing, jealous bitch that she turned out to be.

Tanya was just a quick fuck in my eyes but hey I'm a guy and guys have needs so sue me. If it's on a plate in front of you then why not take it. Every time I was with her the connection didn't feel right like there was something missing. I used protection every time because I wasn't that stupid, I was more concerned about her getting pregnant than passing stuff onto me because believe it or not before she dated me she was far from being the slut everybody knows her as today. I was Tanya's second partner and it wasn't until I dumped her sorry ass that she felt the need to put it out there for every guy to take a ride on if you like. Still till this day people tell me how much of a lousy lay she is and I'm inclined to agree with them because Tanya wasn't my first and I have certainly had better.

"Edward are you up yet!" My mother shouted.

"Yeah" I shouted back.

"Lunch will be ready soon do you want to ask Bella to come round?"

"Alright" I shouted again.

I finished up and walked over to my balcony doors. I opened them and walked onto the balcony before lifting myself up onto tree. I manoeuvred around the tree and landing on Bella's balcony with a soft thud from my bare feet.

She was sitting at her desk talking on her phone as I knocked the window. She smiled and waved her hand for me to come in so I did.

"Yeah I know" She said on the phone.

I walked over to her bed and lay down on top of the covers and crossed my arms behind my head whilst crossing my ankles together. Bella was still dressed in her pyjamas which included just a strap top and shorts. Fuck me her legs were long they go on forever. _Eyes up Edward_ I told myself.

"Yeah so?" she said again.

_It's Alice_ she mouthed to me and I couldn't help but smirk at her face. She had last night's make-up still on but it was smudged and smeared down her eyes.

_What you smiling at_? She mouthed to me.

_Panda eyes_ I mouthed back but couldn't contain my laugher. That's the thing with me I stand by what I say if a guy can't accept you in your pyjamas, sweatpants and make-up stains then he sure as fuck doesn't deserve you in a wedding dress.

"Oh it's Edward" She said on the phone then paused "Alice said hi"

"Hi beast" I shouted back loud enough so she could hear me.

"She said she heard that"

"She was supposed to" I laughed.

"Alright, yeah your night bag is still here do you want my mom to wash your night clothes for tomorrow?" She asked and paused "Alright see you tomorrow, bye" She said before snapping the phone shut.

"You just woke up?" I asked.

"No I've been up for the last hour thanks to Alice god that girl can talk" She said and yawned at the same time.

"Mom sent me over to see if you want lunch with us"

"I haven't even eaten breakfast yet" She said standing up.

"Me neither"

"I'm defiantly buying you some shirts for your birthday" She laughed pointing at my bare chest.

"Hey stop hating the body man" I smirked "And besides believe it or not it's a sunny day"

"Really" She said opening her balcony doors.

The sun shining in Forks was like this class trip to Paris it was a once in a lifetime thing.

"So are you coming or not?" I asked getting up from the bed.

"Yeah, I need a shower first then I'll be round" she said as I joined her on the balcony.

"Alright ill meet you around there unless you need help" I winked at her.

"Dirty bitch" she blushed and hit me in the shoulder.

"I was just being polite" I smirked holding my hands up in defence.

"See you in a minuet" She smiled and walked back into her room.

I grabbed the tree and made my way back over to my house. I slipped on a loose t-shirt before I made my way downstairs and greeted my mother with a kiss on the cheek.

"Is Bella coming over?"

"Yeah she's getting ready" I informed her taking a seat at one of the breakfast stools.

"Now Edward you remember what I told you after graduation" She asked.

How could I forget that was when her and my father gave Emmett and me our spending money for Paris. One thousand dollars to be precise which works out around the eight hundred euro mark.

"Yes mother" I said pouring myself some orange juice.

"That money has got to last you for the whole week so don't waste it on junk like alcohol and things"

"Yes mother" I said again taking a slip of my juice.

"And Edward no girls over there"

"Mom" I huffed.

"I mean it Edward this vacation is for you and Emmett to spend time with your friends and to cherish the time you have got left with them" She said.

"What's going on here then?" My father asked coming in the kitchen.

He kissed my mother on the cheek before taking a seat next to me.

"I was just telling Edward to be on his best behaviour whilst in Paris" my mother informed him.

"Esme lighten up dear" He smiled "Our sons are responsible adults who we can trust to take care of themselves and be responsible at all times, am I right Edward?"

"Yes dad" I concurred.

"I know we can trust them Carlisle I'm just being cautious" She smiled back.

"Esme you have nothing to worry about our boys will be fine" Carlisle added.

"I am here you know" I perked up.

"Sorry dear I just worry that's all, my babies are flying the nest and going to Paris" she squealed.

"Mom I'm not a baby" I protested.

"Esme my love you have raised our sons well and been an amazing wife as you have a mother but the times has come to cut those apron strings" My father said.

"Oh Carlisle I'm just messing and besides when you're a mother, you're a mother for life" my mother smiled. "But I mean it Edward no booze, no girls and no late nights" she said before continuing with her cooking.

I caught my father looking at me from the corner of my eye with a smirk on his face. He slipped a little brown bag to me across the table before standing up. I took the bag and hid it under the table then slipped it into my pocket before my mother turned around.

"Be responsible" He whispered to me before leaving the room.

My mind was wondering about what was in the bag but I couldn't leave the table to find out what it was yet. Maybe it was some more money and if so then the drinks were defiantly on me.

My mother placed a grilled cheese sandwich in front of me and I began digging in as Bella entered.

"Good afternoon Esme" She smiled.

"Good afternoon dear" my mother replied and placed Bella's food on the table.

Bella took a seat next to me then we ate whilst talking about random stuff that happened last night which reminded me.

"Did you know about Alice and Jazz?" I asked.

"No I found out last night when you did" she told me.

I knew something funny was going on with Jazz but I didn't think for one second that he was doing the funnies with Alice. Don't get me wrong they are good together but they were best friends. I didn't have a problem with dating friends of course but what would happen if the relationship didn't work out? It's easy to say afterwards that you will remain friends but that's easier said than done.

There will always be that awkward silence when you're left in a room together. There will always be that black cloud lingering over the both of you. You would both know each other intimately like the stuff you like and dislike. You would know how they like to be turned on or turned off, things that make them tick and if one person still has feeling for the other then what would happen if that person moves on with somebody else . You wouldn't be able to stand being in the same room as them let alone still be there friend.

"Good luck to them" I said whilst continuing with my food.

Lunch was over quickly and afterwards we watched a movie in the living room. I didn't notice it was pasted six o'clock by the time Bella stood up to go home.

"Are you not staying for dinner?" My mother asked.

My mother loved Bella because she saw her as her own daughter and beings as my mother was surrounded by males she likes the female company.

"I'm afraid not I'm having dinner with my parent at the Bloated Toad tonight"

I shivered to the mere thought of that place the only good food in that diner were the burgers and the milkshakes everything else looked and tasted like road kill.

"Ok dear maybe next time then"

"Defiantly" She agreed.

I walked her to the front door and around to her house.

"What you doing tomorrow?" I asked.

"Alice is staying over mine tomorrow ready for Monday" She replied.

Tomorrow was going to be the longest day ever I bet. I was so hyped right now all I wanted to do was sleep and wake up on Monday morning.

"If anything she will be making me unpack and repack my suitcase again"

"Thanks for the heads up ill stay clear tomorrow then" I laughed.

As I said before even though I was more into my feminine side than most blokes I still had my limits and shopping, make-up and girly night sleepovers were too much for me I couldn't handle that shit.

"You're not leaving me to commit fashion suicide under Alice's wrath are you?"

"Bella you're my best friend and I love you but you're on your own" I laughed walking away.

"You just said I was your best friend!" She yelled.

"You are and you will be sadly missed" I shouted back.

She stuck her tongue out at me as I reached my door then I gave her a huge cheeky grin before I went inside. I ascended the stairs and went straight to my bedroom closing the door behind me. I pulled out the brown bag my father gave me and sifted through the contents.

"Thanks dad" I whispered shaking my head.

I threw the bag on the bed and headed over to my closet to receive my suitcase. I rolled it out to my room and lifted it up on my bed then unzipped it. I placed the brown bag inside then zipped the suitcase back up again.

The next week was going to be very interesting, a whole week with no parents and no responsibilities. A whole week with just friends, a thousand dollars and a brown bag full of condoms, imagine the possibilities.


	6. Takeoff

**CHAPTER FIVE – TAKEOFF**

**BELLA POV**

"I think one more time will do it" Alice said as all her belonging were spread out on my bed.

"Alice this is the fifth time you have unpacked trust me it doesn't matter how many ways you repack it you're not going to fit anymore in" I huffed.

Today was Sunday and it has been one of the longest days of my life. Edward kept to his word and stayed clear today because all I had done today was sort out everything for tomorrow and by that I mean being forced to unpack and repack my suitcase again. I didn't realise at first but when I found some clothes of mine that I could have sworn I had packed back in my dresser it was no doubt that Alice tried to sneak them out and replace them with her own clothes.

"Alice what the hell"

"Bella there not all my clothes I'm giving them to you" She smiled.

I suppose I should have been grateful in a way because Alice's clothes which were nearly all designer ones were fabulous but it just wasn't me. I only accepted clothes from her if I liked them I mean there was a gold sparkly top in here that fastened up around the neck and it had a huge slit down the front right to the navel. The top held together by a little gold clasp right between the valley of the breast. It was nice but it was too revealing for me and seriously where the hell am I going to wear something like this?

"Alice, where am I even going to wear a top like this?" I asked picking up the top.

"Bella underneath the layers of boring old sweat pants and boy shorts is a beautiful sexy goddess waiting to be unleashed. We're going to Paris for fuck sake it's the perfect place to unleash the smouldering temptress within, use your imagination" She winked at me.

I rolled my eyes and threw the top back into my suitcase and held my hands up.

"Fine, whatever"

I zipping up my suitcase filled with half my clothes and half my new clothes. It was nearly nine o'clock on the night I've had enough at looking at clothes to last a lifetime so I wasn't even bothered about checking to see what she put in there. I was so tired and all I wanted to do was sleep so I could wake up tomorrow but the whole of Alice's wardrobe was occupying my bed. I groaned inwards and strutted over to my balcony doors.

"Where are you going?"

"To find a bed" I replied stepping out onto my balcony.

The freezing cold wind snaked itself around my exposed skin due to the strap top and shorts I was wearing. I closed the doors and climbed onto the tree being carful where I trod due to my bare feet. Edwards's bedroom was dark except for a tiny light that flicked in one corner of his room. I climbed over the balcony then looked in the crack of his curtain and noticed him lying in his bed topless reading a book under his night lamp. I gentle tapped the window which made him look up. He smiled and signalled for me to come in so I did. I quickly went inside and closed the doors.

"I see you're still alive" He smirked.

"Yeah thanks for saving me" I teased.

"You're welcome" He smirked "Let me guess you can't sleep either?"

"Well I probably would but I can't because Alice's wardrobe is occupying my bed"

He shook his head and smiled then patted the side of his bed. I walked across his room and lied down on top on his covers. As my shoulder brushed passed his he shivered.

"Bella your freezing get under the covers" He said placing his book face down on the blankets.

"No it's alright, ill just get too comfortable"

"Get under the covers now I don't want you to get pneumonia of something" He commanded with a smirk.

I giggled and climbed underneath.

"What are you reading?" I asked.

"Nothing"

"Oh come on what are you reading?"

"It's nothing" He shrugged.

"Tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me" I repeated.

"Fine"

He picked up the book and showed me the front cover. I examined the little letters under the light which read '_Little women'._

I didn't want to question his choice of book because it was a great read one I've read three times. I didn't want to spoil it for him encase this was his first time in reading it.

"Nice choice" I smiled.

He paused for a bit and I watched as his face went from almost shame to happy in a split second. Why was he ashamed at the title of the book? It was unlikely for a guy to read such a click flick book but that wasn't anything to be ashamed about.

"Read to me" I asked.

He paused again but picked the book back up. I snuggled next to him and rested my arm across his torso as he wrapped one arm around my shoulder. He held the book in his free hand and began to read.

"Chapter ten" He announced. "_As spring came on, a new set of amusements became the fashion and the lengthening days gave long afternoons for work and play of all sorts. The garden had to be in order, and each sister had a quarter of the little plot to do what she liked with"_

He continued to read and I continued to listen as his fingertips slowly traced up and down my arm. I closed my eyes and listened as his musical voice soothed me into deeper unconsciousness.

"Come on Bella were late" Alice said grabbing my hand.

She dragged me through the airport terminal bumping into everybody that was in our path.

"Where's my suitcase?" I asked.

"We haven't got time to get it were late"

"But I will have nothing to wear" I protested.

"Silly Bella you don't need clothes" She giggled.

What the hell was happening? We ran through the boarding area, through the air bridge and on to the plane.

"You made it just in time" The stewardess smiled.

"Oh my god Alice what the fuck?" I shouted.

I looked around to see all the passengers sitting in their seats completely naked.

"Don't be shy Bella" She giggled and ran off towards the back of the plane.

What the hell was this some sort of nudist convention I thought to myself? I shivered as a chilly gust of wind rattled through the door which made me hug myself. I let out a little scream whilst looking down then tried to cover my naked body with one of the curtains that sealed off the first class section.

"What's wrong Bella?" A familiar voice asked.

I closed my eyes just in time to see Edwards's bare chest and nothing else. I will admit I was curious to see the lower half of him but I couldn't bring myself to open my eyes.

"Why have you got your eyes closed?" He laughed.

"Because you're naked Edward"

"What's wrong Bella don't you like what you see?" He laughed again.

"Yes I do like what I see which happened to be nothing"

Seriously how more embarrassed could I be right now?

"Open your eyes" He asked whilst placing his hand on my shoulder.

"No"

"Open your eyes" He asked more loudly this time.

"Not until you put some clothes on" I told him

"Open your eyes!" He shouted.

Just like that my eyes snapped open upon his request and I was back in his room. Edward was sitting on the side of his bed with both hands placed on my shoulders. I was glad that he was dressed this time in grey sweats although he was still topless.

"Fuck me Swan you sleep like the dead" He announced.

"What time is it?" I groaned.

"About half five in the morning"

Even though I was still tired and groggy I couldn't help but plaster a huge grin on my face because by the end of the day we would be in Paris.

"Having sexy dreams about me was you?" he smirked.

"No!" I shot back to quickly and blushed at the same time.

"Ah hu" He hummed and grinned.

"I didn't" I lied hitting his shoulder.

He laughed then stood up and walked towards his closet.

"Ah the power of sleep talking" He smirked then disappeared into his closet.

I felt so embarrassed I sunk my head further into his pillows. That was another thing about me, I talk in my sleep. I can't help what I dream about so technically it wasn't my fault and besides at least I had the decency not to look at him naked even if it was just a dream.

I threw the covers back and climb out his bed and as soon as I did I wanted to climb back in. His bed was so comfortable and soft unlike mine which was firm and I didn't once have to fight for the blanket.

"Oh shit I forgot about Alice" I said out loud.

"She's alright I checked on her after you fell asleep last night" He said from his closet.

"Did you?"

"Yeah I told her you fell asleep so she had your bed to herself" He laughed.

"Thanks and thank you for sharing your bed with me" I smiled

Edward then appeared out his closet with clothes in his hand.

"My bed is always open for you" He smirked.

I blushed again and made my way to his balcony before any dirty thoughts came out from that comment.

"See you at school"

"Laters" he replied.

I climbed out and closed the doors before making my way through the tree over to my balcony. My bed was empty as I walked inside and heard the sound of the shower so I presumed Alice was in there. I walked over to my dresser and pulled out a black tracksuit with fresh underwear. I was not sitting on a plane for twelve hours in jeans I wanted to be as comfortable as I could be. It was nearly six o'clock by the time Alice walked back in looking stunning as ever.

"Oh, look it's the dirty stop out" She smirked.

"Shut it slut" I smirked grabbing my things.

"Says the one who walked in after spending the night in a boy's bed" She winked.

"Yes because my bed was occupied by their friends junk and FYI Alice its Edwards bed not some random boys there a difference"

"Ah hu" She hummed and smirked.

"What?"

"I didn't say anything" She giggled and walked across the room.

I rolled my eyes and continued to the bathroom. I took a quick shower then dried myself and got changed into my tracksuit. I walked back into my room and got my hair dryer out my suitcase and plugged in it. I blew dry my hair and spent the next ten minutes avoiding Alice's smirks. What the hell was up with her? I didn't have time to question her about it because my father called us down shortly after.

"Come on guys were going to be late" he shouted.

Alice rolled her suitcase out and left me to pack my hair dryer. After giving my hair a quick once over with my brush I packed my toiletry bag and zipped my suitcase back up. I grabbed my handbag from the side of my bed and threw the strap over my shoulder then rolled my suitcase out my room.

My father was already outside putting Alice's luggage in the boot as I dragged mine down the stairs. My mother stood on the patio as I rolled it outside. My father took my case from me and begun to put it in the boot as my teary eyed mother pulled me into her arms.

"Oh Bella I'm going to miss you so much"

"I'll only be gone a week mother" I protested.

"I know but i'll still miss you"

"I'll miss you too mom, I love you" I said pulling away.

"I love you too sweetie" She said placing a kiss on my cheek.

"Come on guys we have to hit the road" My father said.

Alice said her goodbyes to my mother as I climbed in the backseat. Seeing my mother all emotional started to get me emotional. I have never been away from home before, we haven't even got off the driveway yet and already I was missing her. The Cullen's car wasn't in the driveway so I presumed they already left. Alice climbed in the backseat then we were off to school.

There were a few cars in the schools parking lot one of which was the Cullen's car. Some students were already seated on the coach while others were saying their goodbyes to their parents. We parked up and Charlie unloaded our luggage as Edward ran over to us. He was dressed in black jeans with a white top that was peeking out under his leather jacket. It's very rare I see Edward without his jacket he wore it everywhere that's why it started to look a bit tatty and worn out but that just gave the leather a nice vintage effect.

"Where's your suitcase?" I asked.

"It's on the coach" He smiled "Here let me help you Charlie" He said to my dad.

"Thanks son"

Edward took my suitcase and wheeled it around the side of the car.

"Have a lovely time kiddo" My dad said pulling me into a hug.

"Thanks dad" I replied.

"Remember be careful at all times and I love you"

"I will and I love you too dad" I said pulling away.

"Look after my baby will you" He nodded to Edward who then wrapped one arm around my shoulder.

"I'll guard her with my life" He smiled.

"Well then my shift starts soon so I won't keep you" he said climbing back into his car.

We waved him off them began walking to the coach. Edward handed my suitcase to the driver who then placed it in the side compartment under the coach. Edward had to help the drive pick Alice's up because it was so heavy. There was no way I was parting with my handbag that had all my valuables in so I carried it with me.

We all boarded the coach and began walking to the back of it where Emmett and Jasper were sprayed out on the back row obviously to save the five seats for us. I walked past the row that Tanya was on and I heard her suck her teeth at me but I just ignored it. I wasn't going to waste what little time I had left with my friends on that bitch.

After we took our seats the teachers read everybody's names out on the register. I scanned the coach and countered everybody's head which then told me that there was twenty eight people coming on this trip and two of them were the teachers themselves.

"Thank you all for being punctual this morning the only thing left to say now is laissez-vous emporter" Mr Banner finished in French.

I glanced over to Edward for an answer.

"He said let the journey begin" He smiled.

It didn't take long for us to get to the airport about fifteen minutes to be precise. The coach came to a halt outside the drop off point and everybody unloaded. Once outside Edward grabbed my suitcase then collected his own case and carryon. Emmett helped Jasper receive Alice's case then grabbed his own two duffle bags. Once we all collected our bags we followed Mr Banner and Ms Cope inside the terminals. Everybody took turns checking their bags in and was told to wait in the boarding area at gate 12 once we were done. I checked my luggage in and checked my handbag in as a carryon.

I waited for the others to finish then began walking down the hallways to the metal detectors. We placed our carryon bags on the conveyor belt then stepped through one by one. It took us another five minutes after that to actually reach the boarding area. There was a huge glass window where we could see our plane waiting to be boarded. The air bridge wasn't open yet so I took a seat with the others and waited for the teachers.

"I can't believe were actually here" Alice said bouncing up and down in her chair.

"Yeah because the airport is something to be excited about" Emmett teased.

"Shut it meat head" Alice counted then stuck her tongue out.

She snuggled up to Jasper who was sitting next to her. He took her hand into his and planted short sweet kissing on the back of it. They looked so cute together I couldn't help but feel a little jealous of the level of intimacy they had. They were literally oozing love and companionship and it boggles my mind how I couldn't see it between them before. Either they had hidden it very well from us or I just wasn't that observant.

"Ah you never guess what film was on last night?" Emmett asked.

"What?" Edward replied

"Final destination"

"So"

"It's just funny that's all?

"What's so funny?" Edward asked.

"Well its funny how that film was played last night the day before we are due to get on a plane" He said.

"So, that's like going on a cruise ship then watching Titanic or Jaws or something" Edward countered.

"Can we please talk about something else" I interrupted.

This conversation was putting me on edge. I didn't want to be having a conversation about planes blowing up when I was about to board one. The conversation fell silent for a moment before Emmett perked up again.

"Do you know what else is weird they were on a class trip to Paris when the plane blew up"

"Fuck sake Emmett you can't say stuff like that in an airport when we are about to board a plane" I interrupted again.

"I'm just saying, maybe it's a sign"

I rolled my eyes and stood up then began walking over to the window. I have never had a problem with flying or travelling before but that conversation was making me nervous.

"Are you alright?" Edward asked coming up behind me.

I crossed my arms and looked out to our plane.

"Yeah"

"Look don't listen to that idiot he doesn't think before he speaks" He replied.

"I don't know why I'm edge maybe it a mixture of excitement and nerves" I said.

"Hey look at me" He said wrapping his arms around me. "I made a promise to your father to guard you with my life and I intend to keep that promise. I won't let anything happen to you"

"And what if the plane explodes" I sarcastically asked.

"I'll save you" He whispered.

"Flight 372 departing at gate 12 to Paris has now begun boarding" The caller announced through the speakers.

Edward dropped his hands as the teachers made their way to the air bridge. They called out names from yet another register as they handed the stewardess all our boarding passes. One by one students made their way down the air bridge and boarded the plane.

"Sorry Boo do you forgive me?" Emmett smiled showing off the dimples in his cheeks.

"I will if we make it there in one piece" I said.

"Or you could just forgive me know I mean you never know we might get hijacked so you won't be able to get the chance" He laughed.

"Emmett you dick!" I growled.

Alice, Emmett, and Edward boarded first so I was left with Jasper because our last names were towards the back of the alphabet. We casually talked then boarded when it was my turn. As I was boarding the person in front of me dropped their bag which fell to the ground right infront of my feet. I couldn't stop myself in time so I flew forward over the bag but the ground didn't come up to meet me instead I was securely wrapped in a strong pair of arms.

"Are you alright?" Came a velvet voice that was like melting chocolate.

"Yes thank you" I said stabling myself.

I stood up and was not met by emerald green eyes but by a pair of ocean blue eyes. The stranger dropped his hands and flashed a smile revealing his row of perfect straight white teeth.

"It's not every day that a beautiful angel falls into your arms" He said.

I didn't realise until now that he was speaking with a French accent. I couldn't say anything so I just stood there like an idiot and blushed. To say that he was attracted was an understatement because he was completely flawless. He wore black jeans with the most skin tight top I had ever seen it was that tight you could actually see the hairs on his biceps from under it. His hair was jet black and spiked up in layers, not a single strand out of place. He looked like a male model the sort of guy that all guys wanted to be and all the girls wanted to be with.

"Thanks" I said looking away not sure what else to say.

I secured my handbag back around my shoulder and quickly walked off to find my seat. I hated being in the spotlight and having to talk to complete strangers because I was social awkward. I was the _sit-in-the-corner-and-observe-from-a-distance_ sort of girl. I couldn't even ask a stranger the time let alone anything else. I walked to economy class and found the row where my seat was.

"Give me your bag" Edward said.

I took out my books and crossword puzzles before handing it to him. He placed it in the overhead compartment before I took my seat in the middle of Edward who claimed the window seat and Emmett who had the aisle seat.

"Where's Alice?" I asked Emmett.

"I traded seats with her because she wanted to sit next to Jasper" He informed me.

I fastened my seat belt as Edward climbed over to the seat next to me.

"Welcome aboard flight 327 to Paris please make sure all seats belts are secured before takeoff" The captain announced over the intercom.

I placed my books on the flip down table infront of me and after another twenty minutes we were finally about to takeoff. I gripped my armrest for grim death as we started the ascent into the sky. Edward took my hand into his then snaked his fingers around mine. I was already feeling calmer by his touch so I smiled at him to thank him.

I closed my eyes through the turbulence and just concentrated on Edwards breathing pattern as the plane steadied its self. I felt better and more relaxed as the plane settled down in the air then the captain turned off the seat belt sign. I didn't take mine off because for some strange reason I felt more safer with it on even though it wouldn't make any difference if something happened anyway.

"When's dinner man I'm starving" Emmett moaned.

"Emmett is like eight o'clock in the morning" I said.

"Sister time doesn't mean a thing when your starving, damn I knew I should have had fourths for breakfast this morning" he moaned again.

I just looked at Edward who had a smirk on his face. He shoved his shoulder into mine so I leaned forward a bit so he could wrap his arm around me. I rested my head on his shoulder as he pulled out the book he was reading last night.

"Chapter eleven" He whispered in my ear.

I smiled and listened as he quietly mumbled the story to me. The next twelve hours were going to be the longest of my life.


	7. Arrivals

**CHAPTER SIX– ARRIVALS **

**BELLA POV**

"AARGH!"

My eyes snapped open and I jolted upright in my chair whilst placing my hand over my heart.

"What!" I screamed.

"I spilt gravy on my lap" Emmett hissed.

I looked to the side and noticed his dinner on the flip down table which had a flow of gravy spewing over his plate. It dripped off the table and onto his leg causing a little brown puddle on his thigh. I breathed a sigh of relief and sunk back down in my chair.

"Emmett you dick, you can't scream like that on a plane" I growled.

"Why what did you think was happening?" He smirked.

I rolled my eyes and waited for my heart rate to return to normal. Edward was asleep, his body was limped to the side by the window and his head was nestled on a small white pillow. I didn't even realise that there was a long blue blanket covering the both of us.

"What time is it?" I yawned.

"Don't know but you missed lunch" He smirked again.

Just the thought of food made my stomach growl but with the amount of butterflies in there I couldn't manage anything larger than just a sandwich. Edwards arm was outside of the blanket so I tilted my head to the side to look at his watch. It told me it was nearly twenty past two in the afternoon. I had slept for six hours so we still had roughly six more hours to go. I yawned and stretched my arms up above my head then for the first time on this flight I took my seat belt off.

"Where's the bathroom?" I whispered to Emmett.

I didn't know why I was whispering but with Edward asleep it only felt natural.

"Just back there" he said nodding to the back of us "Can you get me some tissues please" He added.

"Ah huh" I hummed.

I stood up and he grabbed his dinner of what looked like chicken, gravy and vegetables off the table. What the hell only Emmett could eat that type of dinner for lunch. I rolled my eyes and I flipped the table up using my hand then stepped out onto the aisle.

Most of the people on the plane were asleep while others had headphones plugged in watching whatever movie was on. I passed a few people down the aisle and was grateful that there wasn't a queue for the toilet. I crossed my arms and waited impatiently for whoever that was in there. I didn't know how long I stood waiting for but I was about to bang on the door but it finally opened revealing _Mr_ -_male- model -of- the -year._ Scrap that the century.

He smiled a million dollar smile when his eyes met mine and I couldn't help but bite my lip awkwardly. How can one person make you feel ridiculously small?

"Can it be that once again I am bestowed upon the beauty of this angel before me? If I am dreaming then I beg that I am not struck down where I stand just to bask in the ambience for a second longer" He smiled flashing his row of perfect white teeth.

I had the urge to squint my eyes. His teeth were that white I could almost see my reflection in them. Maybe I should wear sunglasses at our next encounter. _What the hell are you talking about next encounter?_ _You don't even know his name and you're already thinking about the next time you might see him!_

I must have been standing there like an idiot mentally arguing with myself then for a spit second I forgot where I was and what I was doing. Oh yeah French guy right, um well what the hell do you say to that? I blushed ferociously and tried to get something, anything out.

"Um, well, um, thanks, I" I stuttered.

I blushed more because of my stupid behaviour. Why the hell couldn't I talk to him? I've never been this awkward with anybody before. Maybe it's because I feel intimidated because of his good looks or was it because he was flat out flirting with me. Is this the soppy romantic shit that most girls fall for? I wouldn't know because I have never been romantically interested in anybody before.

I didn't know how to feel in this moment. Was I meant to feel embarrassed by his cheesy chat up line? It's not like he said something like '_Does-your-legs-hurt-because-you-have-been-running-through-my-mind-all-day'_ kind of thing. Was I meant to feel awkward because he was so far out of my league that even if I doll myself up and be looking the best I could be I would still feel small and unattractive beside him. It felt nice to be complimented because I have never been complimented by a guy before. Well tell a lie I have been complimented by Edward, a few occasioned by Emmett and I think once from Jasper but they don't count, right?

"If I may never see your sweet face again will you do me the honour of telling me your name so I can have the privilege of speaking it through my lips?"

Oh my, can this guy get any more romantic or cheesy for that matter?

"Bella" I whispered.

A faint smile glided across his lips as he began to bow his head. I didn't even realise he took my hand until my arm started to rise up to meet his face. Oh my god his skin was so soft which made me want to ask him does he moisturise. He brought my hand to his lips and kissed the top of my hand.

"Bella" He whispered looking up to me.

And queue the big, fat, embarrassing blush again.

"Lucian" He said rising back up.

I didn't even hear what he said.

"Hmm" I hummed.

"That's my name" he smiled.

Oh right of course that's his name._ Stop daydreaming Bella!_

"Sorry um" I paused pulling my hand away.

"Bella what's the holdup man?" Emmett said coming up behind me.

"Nothing I was just coming" I said then blushed fifty shades of red because of my choice of words.

"Sup" Emmett said nodded to Lucian.

"Bonjour" He smiled.

"Ah French man" Emmett grinned crossing his arms.

"Oui" Lucian answered yes in French.

Which reminds me my bladder is about to burst.

"Excuse me" I said passing both of them.

I walked into the toilet and locked the door behind me. It took me a while to take care of business even though I only had to pee because the thought of both of them standing right outside the door made me uncomfortable. I finished then washed my hands and took a handful of tissue for Emmett before leaving. Thankfully they were both gone so I made my way back up the aisle to my seat.

"Here" I said passing Emmett the tissues.

He had finished his lunch but I didn't make any attempt to sit down. I was a woman on a mission and this mission involved food because I was starving. I carried on walking up the aisle to the kitchen area and asked a stewardess if I could grab a couple of sandwiches because Edward and I had missed lunch. I picked out two turkey salad subs and grabbed a couple bottles of water before heading back down to my seat.

Emmett lifted his plate up then flipped his table up so I could squeeze through. His eyes lit up when he saw what I had in my hands then he grinned at me. I sat down in my seat and flipped my table back down so I could place the food on it.

"No" I said.

I fastened my seat belt then snuggled back under mine and Edwards's blanket.

"No What?" Emmett asked.

"I see you ogling my food"

"Oh come on I'm starving" He pouted.

"You've just eaten"

"Come on your not going to eat all that"

"It's for Edward as well you idiot"

"His asleep it's not like his going to miss it" He said reaching for one of the subs.

I swatted his hand away and stuck my tongue out to him.

"Bitch" he hissed.

"Gannet" I countered.

"Cock tease"

_What!_ My face dropped and my mouth made the shape of an O. _Oh it's on!_

"Dick head"

"Wench"

"Momma's boy" I countered.

"Daddies whore"

"Douche bag"

"Brother lover"

"So"

Freeze time, freeze everybody around me and let me dig a hole out the plane and fall thirty thousand feet to my death into a grave. _What the fuck did I just say?_

"What!" Emmett gasped.

"Platonically" I added hoping to salvage whatever mess I had just created.

"Ah huh" Emmett hummed.

"What?"

"Nothing" He smiled.

I let the air still for a while as we both plunged into silence. He knew that I loved Edward in a best friend forever sort of way so of course it was platonic. Why the hell would he think otherwise?

"Slut" He whispered a short while after.

Maybe he dropped it and I hoped that we could bury this conversation in the ground where it belonged.

"Pussy fucker" I whispered back.

"Yes I am" He grinned from ear to ear.

"I can hear you two you know" Edward perked up emphasising the word hear.

_Oh shit!_

"Finally I thought you were going to sleep all the way through" Emmett beamed.

I couldn't help but flush under Edwards gaze. _Fuck me! _Has it got hot in here or is it just me? I reached up to the panelling above me and pressed the air conditioning and waited for the cool air to blow over my face. That helped a lot so maybe it was just me.

"Are we there yet?" Edward yawned.

"Over half way" I answered sitting back in my seat. "Hungry?" I added.

"Yeah" He smiled.

We ate our lunch in for some reason an uncomfortable silence. Why the hell did I feel so uncomfortable all of sudden? How much of the conversation had he heard? It didn't matter because Edward knew that I love him as a friend, didn't he? All the years we have known each other not one of us has made a move forward and again theres the whole friend thing and going off to different colleges too there's no way we could be anything more.

I growled at my inner self why the hell am I even thinking about getting together with Edward? Maybe it's because we are thousands of feet up in the air in an enclosed space with no means of escape and excitement is still in my bones over the whole Paris thing. Whatever the reason I shouldn't feel uncomfortable. Edward is my best friend, always has been and always will be so my silly thoughts and awkward feelings can fly away with the air conditioning and fuck off.

"So Miss Swan how about cracking open some of them puzzles" Edward smirked after he finished his food.

"Help yourself" I said giving him a crossword book.

I could see he was trying to concentrate but I couldn't help but notice a cheeky smile creep up on his face that he tried very hard to hide but failed. I couldn't take my eyes off him it was like watching a child colouring in his favourite pictures in a colouring book at Christmas time.

"What is it?" I couldn't help but ask.

"What?" He shrugged looking up from his book.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing" He smirked then returned to his book.

I don't think I have ever sat still this long before. My ass felt numb and my legs started to hurt after three hours of sitting down doing crossword puzzles. This was worse than graduation even though the plane seats were cushioned. I walked around the plane for a bit with Edward because I started to feel a bit claustrophobic but mainly I did it because Edward dragged me up telling me to move my legs because there could be a possibility of getting blood clots due to staying still for long periods of time at such high altitudes. I didn't know if this was true or not but why question the son of a doctor and to be honest I needed to get out of my seat to move my legs.

We found Alice and Jasper in the other section of coach. She was like one of those annoying children the ones that you pray doesn't sit behind or next to you. The type of child who constantly talks, bounces up and down in their seat and kicks the back of the passengers chair in front of them. I suddenly felt sorry for the guy in front of her. I quietly thank Emmett in my head for swapping seats with her but of course I would never tell Alice that or Emmett for that matter. I love Alice like a sister but her energetic attitude was too much for me at times.

"See you in a bit" I smiled.

"Laters boo" Alice beamed.

I headed back to my seat with Edward and fastened my seat belt again. Edward packed the pillows and blankets away in the over head compartment. I gave him my crossword puzzles and told him to put them in my bag. I didn't have anything embarrassing in my handbag and I trusted Edward with my life so I didn't mind him going in there.

"Pass me my language book" I asked.

We still had an hour or so left so what better way to spend it than learning the French language. He exchanged my crossword puzzles for my language book then zipped my bag back up and placed it back in the compartment before climbing over me and Emmett who had fallen asleep back to his seat. Edward pulled the same copy of his French language book out and together we began quizzing each other in French.

I will admit I had difficulty with their language because every word was alien to me. Edward had no problem and honestly he sounded so sexy I could just listen to him all day. I didn't know what it was but the French language and especially the accent seemed to make anybody sound sensual and erotic. Maybe that's why I couldn't speak when _Mr- Model_ spoke to me because Edward was having the same effect on me now.

I felt myself reach for the air conditioning again. _Wow it was getting hot in here again!_

"Are you alright?" Edward asked placing his book down.

The air felt so cool on my face this was just what I needed. I bet a cold shower would do wonders for me. _Stop it Bella!_

"Yeah I'm just a bit hot" I said sitting back in my seat.

"You wish" Edward smirked.

I blushed and elbowed him in the side when he started to laugh.

"Good morning everybody this is the captain speaking. Please make sure all seatbelts are secure as we are now starting our descent into Paris." The captain said over the intercom.

_Morning, what the hell!_ Edward and I gave each other the same confusing look then we both looked down at his watch which indicated it was 9.15pm. We both shrugged then he held my hand as we made our decent.

As we descended rays of sunshine were starting to peek up from the horizon so that just confirmed that it was indeed morning. What time we didn't know but if the sun was just only rising now then it must have been early.

"Bella you have to see this it's so beautiful" Edward smiled looking out his window.

"No thanks" I hummed.

I couldn't move let alone lean over and look out his window. I would see it all later anyway when I'm safely on the ground. I squeezed Edwards hand as the landing gear hit the tarmac beneath us. Then I did a cheesy dance in my head because we all made it in one piece. We waited another five minutes before the plane manoeuvred down the runway and came to a halt.

"I hope you all have enjoyed your flight and thank you for flying American Airlines" The captain finally announced.

The seatbelt sign was turned off and a flood of people all stood up at once. Emmett was still asleep, how I didn't know who the hell sleeps through a plane decent? Suddenly an idea popped into my head, it was payback time. I looked at Edward and put my index finger over my mouth to shush him then motioned my head to Emmett. He looked over then smirked and nodded. I undone my seatbelt and slowly stood up then I quietly squeezed into the aisle followed by Edward and told him what to do.

Edward disappeared into the other coach section then reappeared a minute later with Alice and Jasper. We waited for this section of the plane to empty out before Edward stood up on the chair behind Emmett. He leaned over and placed his arms on the back of Emmetts chair before Alice, Jasper and I surrounded him.

"3,2,1" I mouthed.

Edward began shaking Emmett's chair violently as Alice screamed.

"Were going to crash!" I shouted.

"Were all going to die!" Jasper shouted after.

Emmett's eyes snapped open and he let out a huge scream as his face sank into despair. We all burst out laughing as he started to panic in his seat.

"Fucking hell" Emmett shouted placing his hand over his heart.

Edward was laughing that hard he fell back into the chair behind Emmett. Alice was crying and crossing her legs.

"I'm, going, to, pee, myself" She paused and laughed out of breath.

"Assholes" Emmett hissed.

"Come on kids we have to go" Mr Banner announced behind us.

After we composed ourselves I reach up and grabbed my handbag from the compartment and passed Emmett his bag. Edward grabbed his own then we walked off the plane through the air bridge.

"Ok class please wait here whilst we do a quick register" Ms Cope said.

"And let me remind you all about the time difference here. You all may think that its 9.30pm but it is in fact 6.30am" Mr Banners added.

_Wow eight hour difference!_ Well at least if we all have eight hours sleep we could still enjoy the Paris afternoon and the nightlife but I doubt that anybody will be sleeping just yet.

We waited in the terminal as Ms Cope called out everybody's name then we all proceeded through to passport control. We talked and joked whilst we waited at the luggage carousel for our bags. Once we were done we made our way through the arrivals lounge and waited once again at the terminal entrance for the whole group.

"Ok class we are at Le Bourget Airport which is over an hour drive away from our hotel. There is a coach waiting for us outside so if you all would like to follow me please and let me be the first to say welcome to Paris" Mr Banner smiled.

We all followed him outside the main entrance and we packed our luggage under the waiting coach before stepping aboard. We all sat at the back in our little group then we began the journey to the hotel.

My eyes were glued to the window and my jaw was on the floor. Paris was truly beautiful. Ancient building occupied each side of the roads. Pedestrians walked the cobbled sidewalk going about their every day life not even noticing how beautiful this place was. Even the street lights looked a hundred years old. There were some vehicles but mostly people travelled by bikes and mopeds which was good because there were so many small roads here that wouldn't even be considered a side ally back home.

I was so absorbed in the whole thing for a second I forgot that I was on a class trip and that everybody else was here.

"Beautiful isn't it" Edward said next to me.

"Yeah" I said not taking my eyes off the window.

I felt like I was sitting here forever but time didn't mean anything when your mind was preoccupied with pretty things. I didn't want to take my eyes off the window encase I missed something. We passed the infamous Arc De Triomphe monument which was breathtaking on its own. Small cafe's littered on every corner of this beautiful place.

About ten minutes later I began to squeal in my seat like a little school girl because I could see the Eiffel tower. I have only seen images of it before and I must say photos does not do it justice, it was magnificent. We crossed a bridge called Pont de L'alma and crossed the river that ran through central Paris. We drove down a road called Av. Rapp then turned onto Avenue de la Bourdonnais.

The coach started to slow down as a building with light caramel coloured bricks came into view. There was a gold sign above the huge glass front entrance which was called Hotel Le Grande. This must be it I told myself. I was expecting some shitty little motel considering the school organised it but no it was very elegant which only got me wondering how much the class trip actually cost.

Everybody stood up and started to get off the coach. I was so eager and excited I started to actually get a glimpse into Alice's mind. She grabbed my arm and we literally bounced off the coach. My feet hit the cobbled sidewalk and I smiled in delight. I got the urge to get out a permanent marker and write '_Bella was here'_ on it.

"Were here!" Alice squealed.

"I know" I laughed.

Edward and Jasper helped with our luggage as Emmett grabbed his duffle bag then we entered the hotel.

My jaw once again hit the floor. Fuck me my parents house must have cost more than renting a single room here. The hotel lobby was huge. Burgundy and gold colour scheme ran all the way through it. There was an elegant time piece centred in the middle of the room with big mahogany pillows surrounding it. The pillows ran all the way up to the high gold painted ceiling with a huge gold chandelier hanging above the clock. There were smoked wooden tables dotted around with big comfy red leather arm chairs around each one. I have never seen such beauty and elegance in one room. We defiantly must have the wrong hotel or maybe the French driver got lost I thought to myself.

"Ok class would you like to take a seat and wait for Ms Cope and myself to check you all in"

Ok maybe we are in the right hotel. We all spaced out and headed off to grab different seats. It took about twenty minutes for the teachers to come back and in their hands were more paperwork and a bunch of key cards.

"Alright class listen up. You are all aware of the rules Mr Green told you about on Friday but I will remind you all again for those of you who were hard of hearing that day. No alcohol at all and defiantly no drugs. Same gender rooms only, do not let me catch any of you mixing or there will be consequences. At the end of each night you must be back at the hotel at 11pm. Either myself or Ms Cope will be waiting in this lobby every night to make sure you are all marked off on the register and there will also be one for in the morning encase any of you are thinking about disappearing in the night. If anybody has anything valuable like passports or money that you would like us to look after then please see us. Now I gathered that you have all chosen who you will be staying with so pair up now. If you haven't got a partner then please remain seated until single rooms have been issued. You will be given a set of key cards for your room one for each of you, so don't loose them. You will also be given a map and a card with mine and Ms Cope's phone numbers on so if you need assistance please don't hesitate to call. We will be organising tour tips and other activities in the week if you would like to get involved then please see us and if you have any questions please ask. Other than that have a great time and be on your best behaviour"

Alice pulled me up that fast it felt like she tore my arm off.

"Were sharing" She said to Mr Banner.

"Ok Miss Brandon, Miss Swan" He said writing our names down.

"There you go sweetie" Ms Cope said handing over two key cards, a map and the teachers contact details with there room numbers.

The key cards were enveloped in a small piece of paper telling us that our room was number 817 which was indicated on the eight floor.

"Come on" I said pulling Alice's arm.

"Actually I want to wait for Jasper. I want to see which room his got, you go ill catch up" She said kissing my cheek then she bounced away back to Jasper.

Edward and Emmett were talking so I decided not to bother them. I wanted a shower I felt dirty being scrunched up on that plane all day. I headed off and rolled my suitcase through to another foyer.

This section was also beautiful but this colour scheme was white and burgundy. There was a huge sitting room with French style tables and chairs and in the centre of the room was a wooden table. On top of the table was an antique vase which held the most biggest bunch of red roses I had ever seen. Opposite the sitting room was a grand mahogany staircase that split into two with a small balcony connecting them. Underneath was an arch way that led to elevators and it had another small sitting room in the back.

I walked under the arch to the evelators and pushed the button. It arrived within minutes then I walked in and pushed the button for floor eight. The elevator had a gold bar running all the way around the walls which were covered in ceiling to floor length mirrors. It had red carpet on the floor which was immaculate. This place must be a five star at least I told myself.

I watched the old fashioned hand from the dial move from floor to floor that was cantered above the elevator doors like an old fashioned clock. The eight floor was pretty high considering this hotel only had twelve floors. The elevator dinged on the eight floor then they opened revealing the lavish hallways. I stepped out and made my way to room 817 checking the doors as I went past. The hallways were decorated in the same colour scheme as the foyer. It had white washed walls and burgundy carpets which were lapped in gold swirls. I found the door to my room and pulled out the key card and inserted it into the door handle. The door unlocked and I walked in.

The smile on my face grew wider as I looked at my room. It wasn't huge but it was spacious enough. There was a huge square white bed centred in the middle with white matching bedside tables either side. The bed was pushed under an arched wall which had a row of fairy lights slighly cascading down it over the top of the bed. Three walls were washed white while the wall opposite the bed had turquoise blue wallpaper with silver swirls and markings on it. There was a small plasma flat screen TV mounted on the turquoise wall and a glass table with a comfy blue turquoise chair at the far side of the room. There was one white wardrobe that was built into the wall so it didn't stick out like a sore thumb. Over the other side of the room were a pair of turquoise coloured curtain that looked like it sealed something off, maybe a window but I'll look at that later right now I needed to pee and take a shower.

I rolled my suitcase in and closed the door behind me. I set the two key cards down by the bed side table and walked over to a black door. I pushed the handle down and walked into the bathroom. It was really sleek and stylish, decorated in black, white and grey. The walls were tiled white and the floor was almost gray which had a granite like sparkle to it when the light reflected off it. There was a huge built in shower which had a sliding frosted door. The toilet and sink were both the same. They were white and round but it squared off at the bottom giving the effect that they looked squared. There was a huge mirror that was mounted on the white wall above the sink and chrome finishes. There were two sets of towels and two white bath robes that looked quiet inviting.

I walked back out to my room and took my shoes off and placed them neatly by the door then hung my jacket up on the coat hook at the back of the door. I lifted my suitcase up onto the bed and unzipped it. I took out my toiletry bag and proceeded to the bathroom. Alice didn't bother taking her key card so I had to make this quick.

Once inside the bathroom I locked it then quickly used the toilet. I finished up then stripped out my clothes then grabbed the fresh white towel off the chrome towel radiator and placed it by the sink next to the shower with my toiletry bag. I grabbed my shampoo then stepped in and slid the glass door shut. There were complimentary shampoos and soaps but nothing could beat my strawberry shampoo.

The water felt so ridiculously nice on my skin. I lathered up the shampoo and gave my hair a good wash then attended to my body. I was nearly done with my body when I heard a bang on the door.

"Hang on!" I shouted.

I quickly rinsed the soap suds off my body and rinsed my hair one more time before I turned off the shower and stepped out. The door banged again as I wrapped the towel around me.

"I'm coming!" I growled loudly.

I was dripping wet but I managed to pull my hair to the side over my shoulder and squeeze the remaining water from it. I walked out the bathroom and tiptoed across the cream carpet through the room trying not to get too much water on the carpet from my wet feet. I pulled the door open and expected Alice to bounce in but how wrong was I.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

Edward leaned lazily against the far wall with his arms crossed as his suitcase stood next to him.

"I'm your new roommate" He smirked.

I froze and felt like the towel I was wearing was not a barrier anymore. We have only been in Paris for a few hours and one rule has already been broken.


	8. Notice

**Hey Everbody!**

Just a quick announcment I have started a new story called **Downpour**. The story came to me whilst I was lying in bed one night it was so exciting I just had to write it up lol. But don't worry no delays will take place in updating my other stories TVOS and FPWL. Ill just have to work extra hard lol.

Just a warning though Downpour has got dark themes, blood and gore so squirmish people you have be warned. Horror/Romance/Thriller lovers check it out immediatly, you won't be disappointed.

Next update coming asap.

Enjoy, Review and Take Care

Much Love

LilMizzVenom

xxxxxxx


End file.
